Eat, Suck, Love
by Sydnie Australia
Summary: 164 year old vampire, Blaine has come back to Lima for one thing, Kurt. Puck, Blaine's brother, has an agenda. Is Kristian Puck's only reason to come back? What happens to Kurt when he enters the world of old love and a dangerous past? Based off the Vampire Diaries. Klaine, Puckurt, Finncedes, Finchel, Hevans etc
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_For over a century I've lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world, until now. I'm a vampire and this is my story. - Blaine_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Thanks for coming to the concert with me, it really means a lot." said Brad

"No, I wanted to do it was really fun!" said Maddie.

"You know we have to do this again sometime!" said Brad.

"Ha-ha maybe!" said Maddie.

She looks out at the road.

"Stop the car!" screamed Maddie.

But it was too late the man in the road was already hit by the car. Brad stops the car.

"I'm gonna check on him! Call 911!" exclaimed Brad. "Hey man. Wake up!"

Back in the car.

"Hello 911? Yes my boyfriend and I just hit a man with our car by accident and we need some help our here! Please hurry! Yes, were on the corner of Venice and Canal. Thank you so much!" cried Maddie.

Maddie exits the car to look for Brad.

"Brad? Hello? Where are you?" shouted Maddie. Just then she heard a crash and ran back to the car to find Brad on the hood drained of blood.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Maddie. She tried to run as fast as she can to find help. Suddenly she is lifted into the air. All you can her are her screams dwindling away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

_I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice, I have to know him.-Blaine_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

_Dear Diary, Today will be different, it has to be. I will smile and will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "I feel much better." I will no longer be the boy who lost his parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._ - _Kurt _

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Ok guys, It's time for school!" shouted Emma.

"Coming!" shouted Kurt.

Kurt walks down the stairs to greet his aunt and brother.

"Hey Emma." said Kurt

"Hey, I am so late I have to talk to the home owners association…right now! Will you guys be ok going off to school?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." said Kurt

"Ok, I'll see you guys at dinner. Bye!" shouted Emma.

"Ok Finn here's the deal; I won't say anything about the drugs to Emma as long as promise me to take them anymore." said Kurt

"Yeah ok deal. I'll see you at school." said Finn

"I mean it Finn!" yelled Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt and Mercedes are driving in the car on their way to school.

"Can I just say that outfit is ultra sexy?" asked Mercedes.

"Yes you can!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Ok so I was talking to my grandmother the other day and she claims that I'm psychic."

"WHAT? Ok is your Grandmother crazy?"

"I know right? She says our ancestors come from Salem and that I'm the next generation."

"Ooohh sounds like fun."

Just then a crow hit the windshield. T hey both scream and Mercedes slams on the brakes.

"Are you ok?" asked a worried Mercedes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't be afraid of cars anymore. I gotta get over it sometime," said Kurt.

"Hey, I promise you this year will full of fun and friends and AMAZING fashion!" exclaimed Mercedes as she tried to comfort Kurt.

"Thanks, Cedes," said Kurt.

"No problem, White Boy," smiled Mercedes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Kurt, I've been sooo worried about you!" said Quinn as she hugged Kurt "Has he been good?" Quinn asked Mercedes.

"Quinn, I'm right here and I'm fine thanks for asking," said Kurt.

"Well, if you need anything don't be hesitant to talk," said Quinn. Then she walked away.

"Don't speak of it," said Kurt.

"Hey, no problem," snickered Mercedes. Then Kurt turns around to wave at his ex, Sam. Sam looks over at Kurt with a heartbreaking expression and walks away. "I can't believe he's still upset over what happened," said Kurt.

"Hey, he got dumped, by you, that is _a lot_ to let go of, let alone get over," reasoned Mercedes.

"Thanks, but I still can't help but blame myself," said a solemn Kurt.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok. He'll get over it eventually," comforted Mercedes.

"Thanks, Cedes," said Kurt.

"Come on, let go to homeroom," said Mercedes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Ok who's the hot guy in the office?" Mercedes asks as she and Kurt walk pass the office. They see a guy in black jeans, white shirt, and a leather jacket. Your typical, motorcycle riding, trying to be bad, boy looks like he's been in Juvie look.

"How do you know he's hot?"

"The back of his head is a good sign."

"It's just a head."

"A really hot back of the head."

Kurt smirks at Mercedes then sees Finn go into the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Kurt walks into the bathroom. "What the hell Finn!"

"Ah, what's the matter with you? I'm fine."

"Yeah you smell fine! And you're already stoned. Look Finn you know I can't keep covering for you."

"Yeah I know I got the message this morning." Finn leaves the bathroom. Kurt stays trying to re-gather himself.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Please be hot, please be hot, please be hot…" Mercedes chants.

"You're missing several important papers, shots, records, transcripts…" said the school's secretary.

"Please look again. I'm sure that they're in there." Blaine says as he does his compulsion.

"Oh look at that, here they are! Ok here's your locker number and your class schedule."

"Thank ma'am." Blaine walks out of the office and sees and Mercedes and shoots a smile at her.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror one more time before he exits.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was walking too fast out of the bathroom!" said Kurt

"No really it's fine." said Blaine. And there it was the instant connection. You know one would think that this has been overdone like a thousand times before, but something about a gorgeous guy with syrup and honey hazel eyes makes it worth it to do the awkward walking dance in the hallway.

"Well I'll see you around." said Kurt.

"Yeah see ya." said Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must've said "I'm fine, thanks", at least thirty-seven times and I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks "how are you", they really don't want an answer. - Kurt_

"Hey shoo!" Kurt said to the crow that was resting on her parent's grave. "Well that should do it." He turns around and the crow is sitting on another tombstone. Then all this fog starts encircling him. After getting really freaked out he starts running faster than ever, tripping over himself, falling, only to see a man coming towards him. "Hey! Stay back! Don't come any closer"

"Hey are you ok?"

"Oh. Thank god! There was this bird and it was sort of Hitchcock then I started to run and there was all this fog and…I'm rambling."

"No, no! I heard you and I saw you fall and I wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Well thank-you for that and I just embarrassed myself in front of you a second time."

"No, it's ok. My name is Blaine and you're in my History class."

"And English and French. And my name's Kurt."

"Nice to meet you. So are you ok?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your leg?"

"Oh right yeah! Well let's see shall we." Kurt pulls up his pants leg to reveal that his leg is all bloody. "Oh! That's not pretty." Blaine turns around to control himself. "Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh no it's fine. Maybe you should go get that cleaned up."

Kurt down at his leg again and says, "Oh, no it's alright." He looks up only to find Blaine gone. "Blaine? Blaine?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

_I lost control today. Everything I kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist him. - Blaine_

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Ok. Emma I'm going out!"

"Oh wait! Let's see if I can do this. Don't stay out too late and call if you're gonna be late."

Kurt laughs, "Good job Emma." Kurt opens the door only to find Blaine there. "Oh, hi."

"I was going to ring the doorbell. And you left this at the grave sight."

"Oh! Thank-you! I must've dropped it."

"No problem."

"So did you get any juicy secrets out of there?"

"No I uh didn't look."

"Oh! Well thanks for not looking even anybody else would've."

"Yeah well I wouldn't anybody looking in mine."

"You keep a journal?" Kurt asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. So were you about to go out?"

"Oh yeah. Do you um want come? I'm just going to the grill to meet some friends."

"Sure. Thank-you."

"No problem, it's the least I could do."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So has Kurt been talking to that new guy?" asked Sam.

"Uh-uh, no. I'm not gonna be in the middle of you guys. If you want to know you, you have to talk to him yourself." said Mercedes.

"I just can't believe he's moved on so quickly."

"Hey! He feels as bad as you do, so don't thinking he doesn't care anymore."

"Yeah, sure looks like it." At that moment Kurt and Blaine walk into the grill.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Mercedes.

"I'm just gonna introduce myself." said Sam.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, I'm Sam," said Sam as holds out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Blaine," said Blaine as he shakes Sam's hand.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So you're from Lima?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah, my family moved when I was three," said Blaine.

"What about your parents?" asked Mercedes.

"Uh no. My parents passed away," said Blaine.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" asked Kurt.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle," answered Blaine.

"So Blaine, if you're new you don't know about the party tomorrow," said Quinn.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls," said Mercedes.

"Are you going?" asked Blaine to Kurt.

"Of course he's going," replied Mercedes. Kurt's face turned bright red.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Ok, what are you doing?" asked Zach.

"About what?" asked a confused Blaine.

"We're trying to get people away from the fact that vampire live here in Lima," replied Zach.

"Look, I haven't had a drink from a human in 100 years," said Blaine.

"So that means…" realizes Zach.

"There is another vampire in town doing all of these killings," replied Blaine.

"Ok you find out who this is and confront him," threatened Zach.

"Or you'll what? Look I'm looking into it. And it's not like you could do anything anyway, you're not even a vampire," said Blaine.

"Ok just be careful when you're confronting him."

"Yeah I'll be fine." Blaine walks over to his bookshelf and pulls out one of his journals and looks at the picture of Kristian, who is the exact twin of Kurt in 1864.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Ok the Battle of Willow creek was here in Lima," said Mr. Tanner. "Can anyone tell me how many casualties were in this war? Miss Jones?"

"A lot?" said Mercedes.

"That's cute Miss Jones but the wrong answer. Mr. Evans, you want to enlighten us even though you're a jock? asked Mr. Tanner.

"Nope, I'm still fine with that stereotype," replied Sam.

"As I figured. Mr. Hummel?" questioned Mr. Tanner.

"I'm sorry I don't know," said Kurt.

"I was willing to be lenient last year and you had all summer, excuses are done now Mr. Hummel," said Mr. Tanner.

"346 casualties if you're counting civilians," interrupted Blaine.

"Yes that's correct Mr…?" said Mr. Tanner

"Anderson."

"Anderson? Any relation to the originals?"

"Distant."

"Well very good even though there were no civilians in this battle."

"Actually there were 27, all shot at the church because it was believed to have murderous weapons. Maybe you need to brush up on your Civil War facts Mr. Tanner."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Ok so he's gorgeous what now?" asked Kurt.

"Well I want to see if I can find him in this crowd," says Mercedes.

"Ooh that sounds like fun! Wait! You need a crystal ball," said Kurt. Kurt picks up a beer bottle and hands it to Mercedes, when she touches Kurt she sees something.

"What?" asked a worried Kurt.

"I saw something. A crow, some fog, and a man," replied Mercedes. "You know what I'm drunk it was nothing. I'm gonna go get a refill."

"Wait! Cedes!" Kurt turns around to see Blaine.

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes but it's ok,"

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure,"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"You're the talk of the town," said Kurt.

"Oh am I?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah. Mysterious boy with a soft side, oh yeah the girls are totally eating that shit up around here,"

"Maybe I'm not the one who's mysterious; you have pain hidden behind those beautiful crystal blue eyes,"

Of course Kurt blushes but come on now just look at Blaine.

"You think that I have beautiful eyes?"

"Yeah especially that fact that I can see some green and silver in there."

"Well thank you for that sweet sentiment."

"Well now that I've told you my story and embarrassed myself in front of you…"

"No no! I really appreciated it. And I'm guessing you want to tell you about my pain."

"Unless you don't want to!"

"No no! I'll tell you. Um well I went to a party last year and my parents came to pick me up and we went over Wickery Bridge and it collapsed and me and brother made it and my parents didn't. And now I and my brother are known as kids who lost their parents. And my brother doesn't know how to deal with it and I just feel terrible about it because he's basically killing himself over this and I'm rambling."

"No! I'm interested into listening to your past, I like getting to know you."

"Yeah I like getting to know you too."

"So what about you and Sam?"

"He is an ex-boy friend who is still sad about me breaking up with him after my parents died."

"Well I can see why's he's upset, you're a lot to give up." Kurt blushes and looks down at his feet as any girl or gay boy would do at this moment.

"You are one of the sweet people I've ever met."

"Mysterious boy with a soft remember?"

"How could I forget?" All they could now is smile at each other and start falling in love. Until they hear a blood curdling scream coming from the woods. "What was that?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know how about we go find out?" They start walking until they see Finn holding a girl as he crying.

"Finn what's going on? Is that Rachel?" asked Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Started school and haven't been able to update! Please leave more reviews, I looove getting feedback! And for future reference Zach is going to referred to as Cooper like in Glee. I just of it and beat myself up for not think of it before! So without further adieu, Chapter 3! **

Chapter 3

"Blaine? Where are you going?" asked Kurt as he saw Blaine walking away.

"I have to go home. But I want to see you again. I can't stay away from those gorgeous eyes. I'll see you tomorrow," said Blaine

"Ok, I'll see ya. Finn, call 911!" said Kurt.

"Is she still breathing?" asked Finn.

"Yes, tell them were by the bonfire. And to hurry, she's losing a lot of blood and fast!" yelled Kurt.

"They said they'll be here as soon as they can. Come on, let's get her to the table,"  
"Sam! Where's Sam?! Sam! Oh! Thank god! We found Rachel in the woods and we've called 911!" said Kurt.

"Rach, come on! OPEN YOUR EYES!" yelled Sam.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Noah,"

"Hello, Brother,"

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Just wait until you see what I can do with fog,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss your first day of school. I like your hair, it's different,"

"It's been fifteen years, Noah,"

"Thank God! Couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible Grunge look- did not suit you, Remember Blaine, it's important to stay away from fads,"

"Why are you here?"

"I missed my little brother,"

"You hate small towns, nothin' for you to do,"

"I've managed to keep myself busy,"

"You know you left that girl alive in the woods tonight, very clumsy of you,"

"Ah! That could be a problem for you,"

"Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer is gonna be summed up into one little word, Kurt,"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

The ambulance came and Sam got into and drove away with Rachel trapped to a gurney.

"Hey Kurt! We're gonna go to the Lima Bean, get some coffee, wait for news,"

"I gotta get Finn home,"

"Look Kurt, I know I'm not psychic but that man and the fog…I have this feeling…that it's just the beginning,"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Took my breath away, Kurt. He's a dead ringer for Kristian. Is it working Blaine? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" said Noah.

"He's not Kristian," pleaded Blaine.

"Well let's hope not, we both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Noah and it's not gonna work."

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little? Let's do it together. I saw a couple guys out there for ya. Or let's just cut to the chase; let's just go straight for Kurt."

"Uggghhh! STOP IT!"

Blaine could feel himself losing control as kept imagining Kurt's blood.

"Imagine what his blood tastes like, I CAN!"

"I SAID STOP! UGGGHH!"

Blaine's anger bubbled over and he pushed him and Noah out of the window and fell straight to the ground.

"I was impressed. The whole face and 'grrrr' thing it was good. I'll ya that."

"Yeah it's all fun and games Noah, huh? But wherever you go people die."

"That's a given."

"Not here, I won't allow it."

"I take that as invitation."

"Noah, please! After all these years, can't we just give it up?"

"I promised an eternity of misery, so I'm just keepin' my word."

"Just stay away from Kurt."

"Where's your ring? Oh yeah, sun's comin' up in couple hours. Poof! Ashes to ashes. Ha! Don't fret its right here."

Noah gives back Blaine's daylight ring (it's so he can walk out into the sunlight without being burned for all you Brittany minded people.) Then Noah forms into his vampire appearance, puts Blaine in a choke hold and throws him across the yard.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again," said Noah in a menacing voice. Door opens. "I think we woke Cooper up. Heh sorry Coop."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey you ok?" said Kurt as walked up to Finn drinking beer. "I called Emma, she's on her way. You know those guys in uniforms; those are cops the last time I checked." Finn swallows the rest of the beer and chucks it away. "People are gonna stop giving you breaks Finn. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on, you should try too."

"Look I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary, is that supposed to be you moving on?"

"Carole and Dad wouldn't have wanted this."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"You sober yet?" asked Mercedes.

"No 'cause I had waaayyy too much to drink and I fell like crap," said Quinn in a whiny voice.

"Yeah no more drinks for you for a while."

"I just don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why does everybody pick Kurt? I mean I try so hard and he doesn't, everything's easier for him."

"Not that easy. He lost his parents and you still have at least one."

"Yeah at least I beat her at something."

"It's not a competition Quinn."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel starts to wake up in the hospital with Sam by her side. "Hey Rach. How are you doing? I called Mom but she didn't answer as usual." He noticed that she had a freaked out expression on her face. "Hey are you ok?"

"Vampire," she whispers and then she falls back asleep.

"Rachel? Rachel?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank all of you that has been reading this fic! It's my first one and I was nervous! Also tell me about other fics cause I love reading them too! Reviews=Love!:) and also Darren Criss is supermegafoxyawesomehot!:D**

**Chapter 4**

Kurt: Dear Diary, This morning I feel different. There's change. I can sense it, feel it…

Blaine: …I am awake for the first time in a long time. I feel completely and undeniably awake…

Kurt: …For once I don't regret the day before it begins…

Blaine: …I welcome the day.

Together: Because I know I will see him again…

Kurt: …For the first time in a long time I feel good.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey, Emma!" said Kurt as he strolled downstairs.

"Hey yourself. You seem happy today," replied Emma.

"Yeah I just feel that today is gonna be a good day today."

"Well that's good and I'm late! I'll see you at dinner!"

"Wait! Where's Finn?"

"He's visiting Rachel in the hospital."

"Ok, I'll see you later Emma."

"Bye!"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Finn walks into Rachel's hospital room and sees her lying there looking like she was broken into pieces. Finn goes to touch her but it caught by a nurse.

"Excuse me sir but you're not allowed to be in here during non-visiting hours."

"I was just checking to see if she's ok."

"Well come back at 4, she'll probably be up by then."

"Ok, I'll come back."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I'm confused, so are you psychic or clairvoyant?"

"Technically Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all but she was hopped up on liquor that I kind of tuned her out. Crazy family? Yes. Witches? I don't think so."

"Well feel free to conjure up the name and number of the guy from last night."

"Haha I didn't see him, you did! Why don't you just talk to him?"

"I don't know, I was drunk."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey, Jackass! I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wondering how Rachel was doing?" asked Finn.

"She's fine, now get outta here," replied Artie.

"Well do you know what attacked her, what room number she's in, is she gonna make a full recovery?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass Finn, if you don't get outta my face."

"Bring it you shrimp!"

"You know I'm trying to be nice to you right now and I'm giving you a chance to leave before this gets really ugly."

"You all bark and no bite, Artie. You just think that she's another conquest."

"I told you to get outta my face!"

"Look I'll let you have free pass now but you better watch out next time!" said Finn in a menacing voice as he walked away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure she has no infection but she gets to come home tomorrow," said Sam.

"That's good news," replied Kurt.

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her new boyfriend so…I'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"Rachel's lucky that she's ok."

"Yeah I know and now there's talk of some missing campers…"

"Did she what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

"What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night, mutters vampire and then she's knocks out cold again."

"Ok that's weird."

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Sam the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You know I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. You know be there when Rachel wakes and get the real story on what happened last night."

"Ok." And Sam walks away with a depressed look on his face. All throughout their talk, Blaine was listening at a table close by. But as soon as Kurt turns around Blaine's gone within a flash.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Sam goes into Rachel's room to try to talk to her but then he touches her and she starts screaming so he runs to go get nurse. Blaine finds his golden opportunity and walks in to Rachel's hospital room inconspicuously and he compels her.

"It was an animal that attacked you. It came out in the night and it jumped you. You blacked out. That's all you remember."

"That's all I remember," Rachel whispers.

"It was an animal that attacked you. You blacked out. That's all you remember."

"That's all I remember," Rachel whispers again.

As soon has Blaine was done he left in a flash but still was somewhat caught by Sam. Sam started to chase him but he ended up at dead end at a window and couldn't comprehend why someone would jump out a window, so he just went back to Rachel's room.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So what's going with you and sexy face?" asked Mercedes.

"Nothin's going on with him, were just enjoying each other's company right now," reasoned Kurt.

"Uhuh sure you are," said Quinn.

"Why can't I have a nice conversation with a boy without you two jumping down my throat?" asked Kurt accusingly.

"Because were nosy, you should know that by now," said Mercedes.

"Yeah and I met someone else so you can jump his bone if you want to," said Quinn.

"Haha uhhh thanks but I think he wants to take things slow," supposed Kurt.

"Just jump his bones already! He's beggin' for you to, he's a teenage boy, he has hormones that are very active!" yelled Mercedes

Kurt thought it over for a few seconds and decided that he was gonna go over to Blaine's house and talk to him. "Your right."

"Wait what?" asked Quinn.

"I'm gonna go over to his house and talk to him about us, can't be too bad," said Kurt

"Go get some white boy!" said Mercedes.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt went over Blaine's to talk to him and see where they were in their relationship. He rang the doorbell and somebody called out "Come in!"

"Hello? Blaine?"

"No I'm Noah, Blaine's brother."

"Oh. Blaine never told me he had a brother."

"Yeah well we're not exactly close."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah well we fought over a boy sometime ago and it didn't end well."

"Oh so you guys used to be close and then this guy happened?"

"You could say that. But I think it was really brooding all the time."

"Well he hasn't brooded around me just yet."

"Yeah well I think it has something to do with the fact you remind both of us of Kristian. Very beautiful, headstrong, never lets anything get in her way…"

"Must've been some babe," Kurt joked.

"Yeah but your way hotter."

"Does that charm work on all people?"

"Just the people that I think matter."

"What's going on?" asked Blaine.

"Just talking to…oh I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh. I'm Kurt,"

"Kurt you've obviously met my brother."

"Yeah I came here to talk to you, but I evidently have to go."

"Oh well I call you tonight."

"Ok, well nice to meet you Noah and I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Kurt leaves and closes the door and Blaine confronts Noah.

"What did you tell him?" asked Blaine

"Hey, little brother, you have nothing to worry about all I told him was that he reminds both of us of Kristian and I may have flirted with him a little," replied Noah with a smirk.

"Please stay away from him. He's not your plaything."

"Look all I'm trying to do is make friends."

"Just don't make friends with him."

"Hey you know me, I never do anything I'm told," said Noah as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Even though i didn't get any reviews, i still hope that people are reading so here's chapter 5. But tell me if you guys want me to continue but if not, I'll stop the story. Sorry that was lame...:\**

Chapter 5

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," said Kurt.

"At least you're not dating a guy who has mommy issues, cheating issues, or drug issues either. At least it's an ex-girlfriend," said Emma.

"First of all I don't think we're dating."

"Hey, in my mind your dating cause you have a real relationship, unlike me." They both laugh as they're cooking dinner.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel's still in the hospital and she's trying to sleep but something keeps haunting her dreams. She decides to get and go to the bathroom to wash her face but as she looks in the mirror she sees Noah staring back at her she gasps. She thinks she sees Sam and tries to wake him up but then she sees Noah's face again. Startled by her dreams she wakes up panting.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"So he didn't call?" said Mercedes as they walk around at The Night of the Comet in Lima State Park.

"Or text. Then I realized we've never gotten to that stuff, the calling the texting," replied Kurt.

"But that's pivotal moment in any relationship."

"Isn't it? But I guess the timing was wrong."

"But when is it ever right?"

"I'm not ready Cedes."

"Who is?"

"At least I put myself out there."

"Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn thinks she sees the guy that hit on her the other night so she starts to walk towards him. But then, he's gone within the blink of an eye.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What is Noah doing here?" asked Cooper.

"Because I came home. He came to make my life miserable, that's how he enjoys his," said Blaine.

"Well he's putting us all at risk; this girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't; I took care of her.'

"Your sure?"

"I'm not sure Coop. I don't know how well it worked; I'm not as strong as Noah."

"Well what if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know Coop. I'll deal with it."

"Is he worth it? Uncle Blaine, this boy you came back for?" And Blaine leaves without another word.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What are you doing her Rach?" asked Finn.

"Fighting with my boss over my schedule, you think that getting bitten by a rabid animal would be counted as a sick day."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm sore."

"Well the doctor gave you something right?"

"The kid stuff, nothing with an 'o' in it. I think they're on to me."

"Ha-ha yeah. He hands her a pill bottle. "Knock yourself out, literally."

"Thanks Finn."

"So you gonna watch the comet later?"

"I don't know, I've thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few."

"Hey Rachel. How you feelin'?" asked Artie as he walked over to Finn and Rachel.

"Like you care," replied Rachel and she walked away.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Hey I got us candles!" said Quinn.

"Thank you," said Kurt as Sam passed on his fire to Kurt.

"Your welcome." And they share moment until Kurt walks away unknowingly gives his fire to Blaine.

"Thank you. Hi," said Blaine in his gorgeous voice.

"Hi," says Kurt as he looks back at Sam. Kurt stars to walk away and Blaine starts to follow.

"You know that comet has been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone," said Blaine.

"Yeah Mercedes says it's a 'harbinger of evil'" chuckled Kurt.

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path it can't escape. Once every 145 years it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself."

"You seem to spend **a lot** of time apologizing."

"I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday wasn't about you.'

"You didn't tell me you had a brother, who is quite the flirter I might add.'

"We're not close. It's complicated."

"Always. He told me about your ex, Kristian."

"What did he say?"

"He broke your heart."

"That was a long time ago."

"When you lose someone it stays with you. Always reminding you how easy it is to get hurt."

"Kurt…"

"It's ok Blaine. I get it, you have no idea how much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It's ok, we met and we talked and it was epic but the sun came up and reality set in." He walks away and blows out his candle.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I know you," said Rachel.

"Well that's unfortunate," said Noah.

"I don't know how but your face…heh excuse me, I'm sorry." Rachel walks into the bathroom to pop more pills. She looks into the mirror and sees Noah. He turns into vampire form and bites her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry for the huge wait! I've been sooo busy with school and being in the school play! But i promise that I'll update as much as i can!**

Chapter 6

They were all at the grill, hanging out after the Comet had passed. Then came running up Finn with a worried look on his face.

"Hey has anyone seen Rachel? I haven't seen her seen she went into the bathroom," said Finn.

"Why don't you tell us?" asked Artie.

"Well I can't find her," said Finn

"Maybe she found someone else to party with. Sorry Sam but it's probably true. She's probably pushing pills somewhere," said Artie with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What's with the pill pusher?" asked a concerned Kurt

"Why don't we ask Finn 'cause he's the one who gives her drugs in the first place," said Artie.

"You want to do this right now?" asked Finn starting to get enraged at Artie right now.

"Are you dealing?" asked Kurt.

"You know she's never gonna go for you. All she wants is some drugs to take her away from life," said Artie with that same smirk.

"Well guess what, she already has. Over and over and over again," admitted Finn. Everyone was either stunned or shocked at this point. It did seem feasible that Rachel would do the nasty with him.

"Yeah right," said Artie.

"Wait you slept with Rachel Berry? Rachel Berry slept with you?" asked a stunned Quinn.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Artie.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it," said Finn.

"What the hell is he talking about Artie?" asked Sam.

"Nothing Sam, Just ignore him, he's a punk," said Artie.

"You know how 'bout we all just shut up and find help me find Rachel?" asked an exasperated Sam.

"We'll check the bathrooms," said Mercedes.

"I'll check the square," said Sam.

"I'll come with you," said Finn.

"Oh no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's you game now? Dealing?" questioned Kurt.

"Look, I'm not dealing!" exclaimed an exasperated Finn.

"Look I'm tired of the tough love speech Finn; it's clearly having no impact."

"Between you and Emma, between the two of you…"

"We can stop this if you want. Send you to a therapist where you forced to deal with it. Or to rehab where you'll sit in groups and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me."

"I vote for none of the above." Finn walks away without a second thought.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Rachel? Rachel? Rachel where are you?" said Blaine in a worried manner. Then he heard screaming in the most inconvenient place…the roof that was standing behind him.

He whipped around so fast that you would think he got whiplash. He followed the sound and flew himself up to the roof. He then saw Noah with Rachel in a choke hold.

"Noah, let her go," demanded Blaine.

"You see, I want to have fun while I'm here so if I want to feed on innocent people, I'm going to," reasoned Noah.

"Don't do this! I know that underneath your ass of an exterior that there is someone that is human under there! Remember when we were actually close?"

"Yeah, well that all went out the window when we met Kristian and you know that."

"I know that you hate what happened to him, but I will find a way to have that happiness again. I promise."

"Well sucks for you 'cause I don't want that…" He turns Rachel around and starts to compel her. "Blaine Anderson did this to you…he bit you in the woods…he put you in the hospital."

"Blaine Anderson did this to me…he bit me in the woods…he put me in the hospital," Rachel whispers under compulsion.

"Noah don't! I'll help you get Kristian back!" Noah stops dead and starts listening to Blaine.

"If you re compel her, I'll help you figure out a way to get Kristian back."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Noah. Blaine nods. "Ok fine, I give you back the girl and we work together in getting Kristian back."

Blaine sighs. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." Noah lets go of Rachel and compels her again then lets her go.

"Remember, you help me find him." Blaine walks away with Rachel in tow with the conversation still swirling in his head.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine finds the group with Rachel in his hands. "Kurt!" And the whole group turns around.

"Blaine! You found her! Where did you find her?" asked Kurt.

"In an ally a few blocks from here. When I found her, she was crying and by the time I could ask her question, she passed out cold."

"Thanks for finding her," said Kurt.

"No problem," said Blaine.

"Well thank you for finding her but I have to take Sam and Finn home. But I'll see you tomorrow?" asked a hopeful Kurt.

"Yes, definitely," said Blaine. Kurt walks away and Mercedes comes up to Blaine next.

"Hey, thanks for doing that for Rachel."

"I was no problem."

"And I know that Kurt would want me to give you this," said Mercedes. And when Blaine touched her, she got this icy feel that ran throughout her body and felt scared of it.

"Mercedes? Are you ok?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok." Then she walked away with nothing more to say.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Quinn is walking to her car and is spotted by Noah.

"Hey,"

"Hey. I was wondering when I was gonna see you again,"

"Well now you are. Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Kurt is walking to Blaine's house right now and is building up the courage to kiss him. He rings the doorbell and he sees him.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"There is something that I forgot."

"Well what is it?"

"This." And Kurt leans in and kissed him passionately.

"Do you want to come in?"

Kurt has a blush on his face. "Heh, sure I would love to."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Mmm, that feels good," said Quinn as she and Noah are in bed together.

"Mmhmm I knew it would," said Noah in a sly tone of voice.

"You can be really sweet when you want to be."

"Yeah, I can but I can also be very, very bad."

"Mmmm what does that mean?"

"This." And he bites her with all the force he has.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update! It's always so hard with school but I'm trying, I promise! Please leave review!:)**

Chapter 7

Quinn wakes up in her bed with stranger that she doesn't recognize at first. Then she in her mirror that's facing her bed and she happen to see all the dried up blood falling from her neck from two vampire bites. She tries to get up from her bed as quietly as she can which she eventually does, but is caught by Noah.

"And here I thought we wouldn't have to do this when I woke up this morning,"

"Please, please don't kill me! Please just get away from me!"

"You know the more you try to resist, the more I want to kill you."

"Please just go away!" And Quinn throws a pillow at his face and he gets really irritated.

"All of this could've gone in whole different direction." Then he charges at her.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"At first you wanted me to 'jump his bones' and now you're telling me to break up with him?"

"Look I'm not saying you should break up with him, I'm saying you should take it slow,"

"But like two days ago you were proud of me for going over there to tell him how I feel."

"Yeah but yesterday when I thanked him for saving Rachel, I was giving him your number as the kind friend I am and when I touched him I felt something run through my veins."

"Like what?"

"It felt cold, it felt like death."

"Well it could've been anything," Kurt said incredulously. "You even said yourself that you've feeling like yourself."

"Well maybe but I still think that you need to take it slow."

Kurt gasps. "I know what we can do!"

"What?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"All three of us can have a dinner together at my house tonight and you'll see how much a good guy he really is."

Mercedes thinks about it for a moment and decides that she'll go. "Ok fine White Boy, but just know that I'm doing this for you."

"That's all I ask." They smile at each other and walk arm and arm into school.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"So I want to invite for dinner tonight and to thank you for what you did last night for Rachel."

"Hey I was no problem I know but I want to do something nice for you and convince Mercedes that you're a good guy." Kurt snuck in at the last minute.

"Let me guess she doesn't like me and told you watch out for me."

"Well not the first part because she does like you but she just want me to be careful."

"I'll do anything to prove to her that I have no ulterior motives that I like you and hope that this turns into something very serious."

"Hehe that is very sweet and know can't wait to show her that you're kind of perfect for me."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I can't believe Kurt is already going out with him,"

"Dude, get over it. Now we can chase all the tail we want,"

"Suddenly I feel worse than I did before."

"I know what just to do to spook him," said Artie with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"I'll throw this football at the back of his head."

"What?! No! Come on! Don't do it!"

"Hey you're the one who hates him. I'm just doing your dirty work for you."

"I don't hate him; I just want me and Kurt to be together again."

"Ok now you're sounding like a chick and can I just say that it doesn't suit you." Artie drops back and throws the ball. Blaine turns around and catches it right before the ball has a chance to hit him in the back of the neck.

"Whoa!" said an astonished Sam.

"Heh you better watch out for him if you're gonna try and hurt him," said a surprised Artie.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine and Kurt are walking in the hallway after Blaine caught the ball.

"I can't believe you caught that ball!"

"Well I've played for years so I got really good at it."

"Well I think that you should try-out for the football team, they can use all the help they can get."

"And you can try-out for the cheerleading team. I distinctly remember you telling me about that. And I really wouldn't you in that Cheerios outfit."

Kurt starts blushing and looks down so Blaine doesn't see.

"Ok, when you try-out for football, I'll rejoin the Cheerios."

"Deal. Get ready to be on top of that pyramid again."

"Ok First of all I was never on top."

Kurt realizes his innuendo too late and Blaine has that look in his eyes.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Ha-ha Kurt!" Mercedes waves Kurt over. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Blaine and I have this pact that if he tries-out for the football team I have to rejoins the Cheerios."

"Ha-ha it's good to have you back! But you're lucky that you're one of Quinn's best friends 'cuz then she would kick you out."

"Don't I know it but I haven't even seen Quinn since last night. Have you?"

"No and practice is about to start."

Just then Noah and Quinn pull up in Noah's convertible and Quinn has a scarf around her neck.

"What is she doing with Noah?" asked Mercedes.

"Wait you know who that is?" asked Kurt with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah he hit on Quinn after the Falls party."

"Wow um I didn't know that."

"Wait what so weird about that?"

"It's just that he's Blaine's older brother."

"Blaine has an older brother?"

"Yeah but they don't really talk a lot."

"Ok people! I want to start with going over choreography for Homecoming."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Well if it isn't Blaine Anderson, the smart mouth in History," said Mr. Tanner.

"I'm not here to show you up. I'm here cuz I want to try-out for the football team."

"So you think can just waltz right in here and think you're gonna make it on the team?"

"No that's why I'm trying out," says Blaine with a smirk on his face. "And by the way sir I don't waltz."

"Ok Smart Mouth hopefully you're horrible at football and history makes up for it. Go change and we'll put you on defense."

"Yes sir."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt is having a horrible time at Cheerios practice, mostly cuz he hasn't cheered since before his parents died.

"Ok guys! Let's take a little break!" She walks over to Kurt and talks to him the sweetest voice she can possible have at this moment. "Kurt, sweetie I know want to be on this team again, I mean who wouldn't be, but I think its best that you stand in the back right now so that you can pick up the choreography faster."

"Yeah sure thanks Quinn." Just then Kurt sees Blaine jogging onto the field in his football gear and he smiles to himself. _I hope you're having the time of your life._

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Ok boys lets have Smart Mouth here try-out for the team!" says Mr. Tanner. "And by the way if you end up getting hut and you start crying? You'll never hear the end of it from me."

"You do realize that since this is an after school activity I don't have to show you the same respect as I do in school, right?" says Blaine. He always has to have the last word.

"Ok let's just get this thing over with!"

"Boys huddle-up! Now were gonna out Blaine up against the varsity to see if he even has a shot against you guys, I mean, look at how small he is."

Everybody started laughing except for Sam. He kind of has a soft spot for him even though Blaine's dating his ex. Sam doesn't want Kurt to get hurt so in order to prevent that, gotta start sticking up for Blaine…sooner or later.

"Sir you do realize that with this belligerent attitude towards a student can result into immediate grounds for dismissal?"

"Do you want to make it on this team or not?"

"Ok fine I'll shut-up even though I'm right."

They played for a good while. Blaine caught every ball that was thrown at him, even the ones that weren't. He ran fast as fast as he could without revealing he was a vampire. And all Mr. Tanner could do was sit back in awe of how great Blaine was. But then the worst happened when Artie decided to fumble the play run into Blaine when he was least expecting it. All of the football gorillas ran toward Blaine and knocked him of his feet.

"Ok! Ok! Back-up! Give him some room! Are you ok Anderson?"

"Yeah sir."

"Ok let's run that play again and this time, Abrams, don't be a dick!"

Blaine stood up to dust himself off and take his glove off. Because then he saw that his pinkie was broken and dislocated. But he used his super vampire powers and cracked his pinkie back into place before he went on playing again.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey how were football tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul. It has so many…" Blaine snatches the books away from Noah. "…adjectives."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching and I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life than I want that for you. Maybe I could do it too. I could learn to a non-living living person." Then Noah with his trademark sweetness starts laughing.

"You know it doesn't have to be this way Noah."

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Kurt today btw, which means by the way, he was cheerleading practice, He looked so perky in his little shorts and just…simmer down I didn't even go near him. Got my own cheerleader now. Ooh that reminds me I gotta go pick her up. Maybe I'll see Kurt while I'm out there." He backs out of the room with that knowing smirk on his face, leaving Blaine hostile underneath his skin.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

In history the next day Mercedes was not paying attention as per usual, but something was plaguing her all throughout the lesson. She kept seeing the numbers 8, 14, and 22. Which will later become eerily prescient.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry about the long gap but I'm back now! High school is wayy too busy with finals and being a theatre kid! Sorry if it's kind of small! Without further adieu...chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

The doorbell rang and Kurt went to answer it finding Mercedes on the other side of it.

"Hey! Oh, thank you for coming,"

"Hey, I said I would, even though I still think you should take it slow. I'm here for moral support and for any help that you might need,"

"Oh thank you 'Oh Wise One'."

"I'm here if you need me and to get to know Blaine better."

"Ok, well come on I got a million things to do before he gets here like putting all the food into bowls."

"Ok I'll and observe and mock."

"You're so nice," said Kurt his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ok I'll start putting the food into bowls. What did you even make?"

"I made Steak frites, which is steak and fries. Poulet frites which is chicken and fries and for dessert, Crème brûlée and Mousse au chocolat."

"Hmmm, that sounds pretty good."

"Yeah I thought you guys would appreciate it."

"Wait, did you spend all afternoon cooking?"

"Well I didn't know what he would like so I wanted to make sure he would at least eat something. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"White Boy I know you're nervous but it'll be fine. I'm gonna be right here with making sure nothing goes wrong."

"Thanks Cedes." Kurt gives her the world's biggest hug. "I love you so much. You're my best friend."

"I love you to White Boy. Everything will be fine. Now let's go get you sexified!"

"Even when speaking in your own language, you still make me laugh."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Well Kurt I have to admit that that was a very delicious meal," said Mercedes.

"I guess I have agreed with that statement. Everything was absolutely delicious," said a pleased Blaine.

"Well thank you guys and you can take some home if you guys want to," voiced a happy Kurt.

"I'll take some; my dad always liked your cooking as creepy as that sounded," promised Mercedes.

"I'm sorry I can't because if I do my brother will find it just eat for his own personal gain," Blaine said sadly.

"Ha-ha now that I understand," agreed Kurt.

Just then the doorbell rings, confusing everybody as to who it could be.

"I'll go answer that." Kurt goes and answers the door only to be greeted by Quinn and Puck.

"Hi! We brought dessert!" exclaimed Quinn.

"And judging by that smell, somebody already made dessert," said Puck with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yeah but we can still eat what you brought, my brother will eat it all eventually," explained Kurt.

"Noah what are you doing here?" asked Blaine.

"Well Quinn told me about how you guys were having dinner tonight and we wanted to bring over something."

"So is it ok if we come in?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah." "No!" said Kurt and Blaine at the same time.

"What's the problem?" asked a confused Kurt.

"I-I was just leaving and Noah has to come with me," reasoned Blaine knowing that he just said the most stupid lie he could come up with on the spot.

"Oh come on Blaine, can't we just stay longer?" questioned Noah knowing good and well why Blaine wanted them to leave. He was scared that when Kurt invited him into his house that Noah would just take it upon himself to make unwanted visits.

"I guess we can stay for a little while." This night went from heaven to hell for Blaine.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

They all sat around the living room talking about anything they could think of. Right now it was a story starring Blaine from when he was younger.

"Ha-ha you tell the best stories Noah," said Kurt with a particular gleam in his eye that didn't go unnoticed by both Blaine and Noah.

"Just wait until I tell about the time that Blaine got diaper rash."

"Ok! How about you guys get started with dishes and I'll help in a little while,"

"He-he ok. I'll see you in a little bit. It was nice talking to you Noah,"

"Good night." After all the girls left Blaine started to talk to Noah about his actions.

"She is not your puppet; you can't just bend her to your every will."

"Well so far she's been bending over quite nicely."

"Look you need to back off from his friends, you one day you'll slip and something bad is gonna happen."

"Don't you worry about me, I know what I'm doing and what I'm doing is seducing Kurt right into bed with me." And then Noah walked away without a second thought.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey, you forgot a glass," said Noah strolling into the kitchen where Kurt was alone.

"Well thank you." Kurt almost dropped the glass but thanks to Noah's quick reflexes he caught just in time.

"It's the least I could do for a gorgeous creature like you."

"Wow I can't believe a whole slew of girls fall for that crap!"

"Hey it seemed to work on a very important person in my life. And I don't know if you know this but I'm a badass."

"What? Was that supposed to turn me on?"

"Is it working?"

"He-he maybe…not."

"You are a sly one Kurt Hummel."

"Well your charm doesn't work on me."

"But it did work on someone who is just like in every way."

"Let me guess, was it Kristian?"

"Yeah."

"How did she die?"

"A terrible fire."

"I can see you lost her too. Not just Blaine."

"Yeah well it was a long time ago."

"You know if you need someone to talk to…"

"No. its ok. But I will see you later Kurt." Noah took Kurt's hand he kissed it goodbye.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I'm sorry about my brother," said Blaine as he was sitting in Kurt's room.

"It's ok; he's actually really sweet,"

"My brother? Sweet?"

"Hey, cut him some slack…" He couldn't continue his sentence his Blaine's tongue asking for entrance into Kurt's mouth. Blaine laid him down on the bed with their passionate moaning and groaning mixing together as they rolled around on Kurt's bed. Clothing was soon coming off and once Blaine's had gone over his head, he saw Noah's face staring back at him.

Kurt gasped as he thought about what just happened; he almost had a sex dream about Noah. He didn't know if he liked it or not. It erotic and passionate and he couldn't his mind off of it. He decided to get a drink of water in hopes of calming his head from those thoughts.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

_There must be a shred of humanity left in my brother, somewhere. I keep hoping, but how do I make him see it? How do I protect Kurt?_- _Blaine_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I'm glad I got back to you guys at a timely manner! Always remember: reviews=love!

Chapter 9

Today's the day of the football game; Blaine's playing, Kurt's cheering and Noah is a fan in the stands. Will Noah finally get what he wants? Will Kurt and Blaine move forward in their relationship? Will Kurt uncover truths? And why was Mercedes seeing the numbers 8, 14, and 22? Warning: Trouble will ensue…and maybe language.

"Hey! Kurt!" yells Blaine from across the parking lot.

"Hey, look at you with your football uniform on looking very attractive."

"Well where's your Cheerios uniform?"

"I figured that I put the team out of their misery and quit."

"Aw I was looking forward to seeing you in your Cheerios uniform."

"I'm sorry. I know that you were looking forward to me cheering for you on the sidelines."

"Yeah and I wanted to give you something to go with your uniform." He pulls out a necklace filled with vervain; an herb that is EXTREMELY harmful to vampires.

"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything." Blaine presents the necklace to Kurt and Kurt gasps. "Blaine…this is beautiful."

"Yeah, just like you."

With his whole face blushing, Kurt kindly accepts the gift. "I wish you didn't have to spend so much though."

"Don't worry about it. It's a family heirloom and I wanted to give it to you."

"You really are the sweetest boy I've ever met." Kurt starts to notice the smell coming off of the necklace.

"What's the smell? It smells gorgeous."

"Well it a unique herb that I forget the name of but I wanted you to have it because its unique and you're a unique person and I thought of you when I found it in my parents' belongings."

"I hope you know that I'm never gonna take this off."

"Well I don't want you to. I want you to always think of me when you wear it."

"I will do that regardless if I'm wearing the necklace or not."

Blaine smirks at the ground before talking again. "Well at least I now know that I will always be a part of you in some way."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Later that night, commotion was going on during Coach Tanner's speech about pulverizing the other team.

"Hey Artie! Have you talked to Rachel in a while? No I guess you wouldn't have cuz you don't care jack shit about her! Your just a little fucker that fuck ups everybody's life!" shouted and enraged Finn.

"Douche bag, she's the one who fucks up her own life by taking as many pills as she can! Don't blame me cuz she can't handle her own problems."

I will blame you cuz she hangs on to every word you say to her about you loving her and all you do id fuck her up I always have to clean up the mess you make!"

Artie then takes a beer bottle and breaks it against the cooler. Meanwhile Blaine had been listening to this conversation the whole time. He run over there as soon a s he heard the bottle break.

"Hey, Artie, just leave him alone and nobody will get hurt."

"No I'm gonna teach this little fucker a lesson about how to be a man and own up to his mistakes."

"I'd like to see you try you shrimp." Artie gets into a rage and charges Finn. Just then Kurt runs up just in time to see the whole fight go down.

"Finn! Artie! Stop fighting!" As soon as Artie was about to use the beer bottle Blaine dove in and got his hand cut on the glass.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry man!" apologized a shocked Artie.

"Yeah you better be! Maybe next time he won't be so nice!"

"Finn! Are you crazy? You could've seriously gotten hurt!" screamed a distraught Kurt.

"Just go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone! You're not mom and you never will be!" Then Finn ran off into the unknown, with Kurt yelling after him.

"Hey, calm down, just let him cool off for a bit," Blaine soothed as he was trying to calm down Kurt.

"How's your hand?"

"What?"

"Your hand…I saw the glass cut your hand."

"No he missed…it must've cut someone else."

"No I'm sure your hand got cut. I saw it, Artie cut your hand."

"Look I'm fine," said Blaine as he wiped his hands on his pants to show that he was fine.

"Ok but I swear that's what I saw. But I'll see you after the game ok?"

"Ok I'll see you." And they kiss each other goodbye and Blaine leaves Kurt as he starts to think about what just happened.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey where have you been?"

"Can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious no joke response?"

"What is it?"

"The bad mojo, when you touched Blaine and you had that reaction."

"You know what; forget I said anything about that. Your little dinner party plot totally won me over."

"No Cedes, seriously, what was it? Did you see something? Or…"

"It wasn't clear like a picture. But today I keep seeing the same numbers 8, 14, and 22, when I touched Blaine, I got a feeling and it vibrated through me and it was cold and it was death. It's what I imagined death to be like."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt walked to his car and unlocked the trunk and closes it and turns around to find Noah standing right behind him.

_Gasps _"You scared me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm hiding from Quinn." He whispers in her ear.

"And why is that?"

"I need a break. She talks more than I can listen."

"That can be a sign."

"Well she's awfully young."

"Not much younger than you."

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. She can drive me crazy." He smirks.

"Quinn does have really annoying traits but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me."

"Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. It's not my intention."

"Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say."

"You're right. I do have other intensions. But so do you."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm I see 'em. You want me."

"Excuse me?"

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to. I bet you even dreamed about me." Noah starts to use his compulsion on Kurt. "And now you want to kiss me." He leans in only to get a smack across the face.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Blaine here but I don't want to be part of it and I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight: I am not Kristian."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine walks around the football field to find Noah leaning up against a wall.

"So you gave him a freaking vervain necklace?"

"So what if I did?"

"I mean I figured to cause nobody is able resist this charm and badassness."

"Yeah I'm sure that's it."

"And the fact that I tried to use compulsion and he didn't adhere to it."

"I'm surprised you know big words…knowing you."

"You know what no matter how hard you try to protect him; I will end up having him."

"Look I know you still love Kristian but I don't know how to get him back."

"So for now I'm just gonna use anybody I want until I can get Kurt underneath my sheets."

"Why do you want him so badly? He is NOT like Kristian."

"Well he's the closest I'm gonna get and I just want to feel something again."

"You will just give it time."

"Or I could do this." And Noah kills the coach right there in front of Blaine. He sucks out all he can in one bit and leaves him bleeding to death on the ground. "So you see, I'll never change. You're just gonna have live with it." And he leaves without a second thought.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Sam walks out of the locker room to find the coach lying on the ground dead.

"Somebody help! Call 911!"

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

After a while the cops and paramedics came and Mercedes saw the three numbers she kept seeing. 8 on the cop car, 14 on the license plate and 22 on a parking space.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

_I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Noah was still human; normal. But I was wrong, there's nothing human left in Noah. No good, no kindness, no love, only a monster who needs to be stopped. – Blaine_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! My New Year's resolution is to update more often. I thought since no one was reviewing, it didn't matter. But i hope that this make up for the long wait!**_

**I don't own Glee or Vampire Diaries!**

Chapter 10

Kurt wakes up in his empty house and it's dark and ominous. He gets out of his bed to explore his house.

"Finn? Emma? Are you guys here?" he calls out but no one calls back. He realizes he's all alone, but he hears the family room TV on. He walks into the family room to see that it's on the news. Her turns it up and listens to the horrifying report.

_"Last night, 16 year old Kurt Hummel was found in forest behind the United Methodist Church. It's truly sad to say that another member of the Hummel family has passed."_

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. How was he dead even though he felt very much alive? He then heard a creak coming from upstairs.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

He then heard a door shut in the opposite direction.

"Who's in here?" he asked fearfully.

"Hello Kurt," said Noah as he was standing behind him.

Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to get away from Noah, but every time he turned a corner the masochistic monster was right on his tail.

"Come on, I just want to make you happy."

"No! Blaine, help me!"

"Oh sweetie Blaine can't help you, because they all think that you're dead so you get to live with me. And trust me, I'll take care of you really well. How does that sound?"

"No! Somebody help me!"

"You know if you keep moving it's just gonna hurt more." Noah moves in on his prey and at that very moment Blaine wakes up from his night terror. Blaine gasps and shoots up in his bed while Noah is snickering in the chair in his room.

"Ha-ha figures I'd be able to get into your head. Haven't fed on a human in while. Then again it was that easy to get into Kurt's head before you gave him that damn necklace."

"What are you still doing here? I thought you've moved on from Lima."

"Well I would've, but there's this thing called Kurt Hummel and plan on getting into his pants."

"I know that's not why you're here. You're here for Kristian and you won't rest until that tomb is opened."

"Yes you are right but until then I'll be hooking up with Kurt every chance I get and believe me just because he has that necklace doesn't mean we aren't fucking."

"Your creepy you know that."

"Yes but at least I'm not a148 year old Vampire going to high school."

"You're a dick." Blaine then falls to the ground in pain because Noah just stabbed a knife in his ribs."

"Little brother, you should watch how you talk to me, cause next time it'll be worse that your ribs." Noah leaves and Blaine pulls out the knife and lifts up his shirt to see the cut evaporate.

_The real animal's still out there waiting for me, challenging me to fight back to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?- Blaine_

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Scum ball, scum bucket," says a disgruntled Emma.

"Who are you talking to?" asks Kurt as he walks in to the kitchen.

"Him."

"The news guy?"

"Yep, known as Logan Scumfell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Lima?"

Kurt laughs. "No way. You and him? He's cute."

"He is not cute, there's nothing cute about him. What are you doing with that?" asks Emma when she sees the box with all of their parents treasures in it.

"I went yesterday to get it from the safety deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Abrams that she would loan it to the Founders Council for their heritage display."

"Is that Grandma Bette's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great Grandma Mary's wedding ring."

"How much do you think this stuff is worth like on e-bay?" asks a curious Finn.

"You're not gonna find out."

"That stuff belongs to Mom and Dad, you can't just give it away."  
"I'm not giving it away; it's called a loan Finn." Then the doorbell rings and Kurt gets up to answer it, just to Blaine's face on the other side of it.

"Hey." Kurt then pulls Blaine inside and leads him up to his room. Once they get up there they start making out on Kurt's bed with tongues co-mingling in each other's mouths. Blaine was moving down to Kurt's neck while was moaning and writhing under him. Blaine was about to suck his neck for all it was worth until he caught himself. He could feel the vampire slowly entering his body and he had to pull away before he did something he regretted.

"Are you ok?" asked Kurt.

"I'm good. Sorry," answered Blaine.

"Maybe we should press pause."

"Yeah you're probably right. That was getting a bit…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"How do you look in a suit?"

"I can pull one off."

"How 'bout tomorrow night? Will you be my date to the Founders party?"

"They still do that?"

"Have you been before?"

"No the Andersons don't get invited anymore."

"Well this year there's this heritage project that meant a lot to my mom. And she was very involved in the Founders Council and it was always her favorite party and I know it's stupid but…"

"It would be an honor to accompany you Mr. Hummel."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Anderson."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"No yellow its ugly, go for the blue," said Noah as he was in Quinn's room helping pick out dresses.

"But I don't like the blue."

"Well I do and if I'm gonna be your date…"

"You cannot be my date, my mother is going to be there and she's a very proud gun holder."

"I went to a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled. It's very important I be there. Please take me," says Noah as he does his compulsion on Quinn.

"You should come to the Founders party with me."

"Hmm. Not if you wear that dress. What's so special about the Bella girl? Edward's whipped," says Noah as he reads one of the Twilight books.

"You have to read the first book first."

Noah sighs. "I miss Ann Rice she so on it."

"How come you don't sparkle?"

"'Cause I live the real world where vampires burn in the sunlight instead of glow like a little gay boy. Besides I have a daylight ring it protects me."

"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?"

"No, I would have to give you my blood, you die, and then you'd have to feed in order to live. This book, by the way, has it all wrong." Noah then grabs Quinn and tosses her on the bed.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Mmmhmm. But let's not get into that get into that right now. How good are you at getting this pretty little nose in places it doesn't belong?"

"Oh, I'm very good."

"Good cause I need you to do a favor for me."

Quinn sighs as he starts kissing her neck. "What is it do you need?"

"What I need you to do is…"

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"You're taking Noah to the Founders Party? What about me?" asked a disheartened Mercedes.

"Go with Kurt," answered Quinn as they sat down at a table as Breadstix.

"He's asking Blaine."

"Ok go by yourself."

"Thanks. What about your mom? Is she ok with you taking Noah?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"He's older, sexy danger guy."

"Older, sexy danger guy? Is that an official witch twitter tweet?"

"No more witch jokes. Ok? That whole Mr. Tanner prediction thing has me freaked."

"Ok. And Noah's not dangerous; he just has a lot of issues with his brother. They have like major deep-hearted drama."

"Like?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything."

"Quinn Fabray, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?"

"Ok but you can't tell Kurt."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I didn't know you were here," said Cooper as he entered the sitting room.

"Just going over Blaine's homework, boy this country sure has dumbed down in the last 100 years. Why he wants to go to high school is beyond me. I mean in the 70s he went Ivy League, that I understood…actually, no, I didn't understand that either. Go ahead purge, get it out, what on your mind?" replied and asked Noah as he lazily flipped through Blaine's book on the couch.

"Why are you here Noah?"

"To spend time with you Coop, family's important."

"I know you; you always have a motive, so tell me what is it this time?"

Noah then got up from the couch and sped over to Cooper with super-fast vampiry skill and held him against the wall, by his neck, with his strength, almost killing him.

"You are in **no **position to question me," said Noah menacingly.

"I-I-I d-didn't t-to ups-set you."

"I'm not upset Coop."

"What's going on?" asked Blaine as he walked in on Noah and Cooper.

"Having a family moment Blaine, having some quality time." Noah then leaves the house having Cooper breathing for his life.

"Are you ok?" asked a worried Blaine.

"No. I'm not. And neither are you. How many people have to die before you that?" asked a distraught Cooper.

"I know alright Coop? I see what's going on."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?"

"I can't Coop, I can't. I have to take human blood and it's the only way I can stop him and I can't drink human blood, I just can't."

"Vervain, could weaken him, if he ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand."

"Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Noah saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Kurt." Cooper starts looking around to see if Noah's still in the house. "What?"

"Come with me." Cooper then takes Blaine downstairs to the basement, while ominous music plays in the background, to open the door to a whole room full of it, kind of like weed growing indoors with the lights overhead.

"You've been growing it"

"It's been passed down through the generations. Blood only runs so deep with family full of vampires. Noah would kill me if he knew that I had it."

"But you're telling me. Why?"

"Because I trust you. And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Ok Delicate Flower vs. Naughty Vixen?" asked Mercedes, looking at nail polish.

"Tough call…ooh maybe we can mix them together," said an intrigued Kurt.

"Look at you gettin' all pretty for your date. You seem happy-ish."

"I am…ish. Tonight's gonna be a good night, but don't let that stop from telling me what you wanted to tell me the moment you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? So I don't ruin your night."

"Cedes, out with it."

"Ok but it has to go in the vault because Quinn will kill me if it gets back to Noah that she squealed."

"I swear."

"Apparently Blaine has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know what happened with his ex Kristian?"

"I know that they both dated him and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah they both dated him only he chose Noah and drove Blaine mad so… He did horrible thing to try and break them up. He manipulated Kristian, filled his head with all these lies and 'til finally it worked and he turned against Noah."

"That sounds like one person's opinion meaning Noah's."

"I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway his past relationships are none of my business."

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar; that is your business."  
"Blaine is none of those things."

"Yeah? How do you know?" challenged Mercedes. Leaving Kurt to wonder whether if he was making the right choice or not.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"They still wear ties to this thing?" asked Noah as he was getting ready for the Founder's Party.

"Why are you even going?" asked Blaine, very annoyed at the fact the Noah's going.

"Well it's only fitting; we were at the very first one. Remember?"

"Maybe its better that we don't draw attention to ourselves."

"So you should stay here. I'll see to it that Kurt has a good time. My goodness I've driven you to drink."

"I like to rid myself of you. What else am I supposed, besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life. See therein lies your internal struggle. You're dead dude, live with it. What do you think? I mean I know you have an eye for fashion so I thought that I would ask your opinion."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

As Kurt and Mercedes are getting ready the phone rings with a distraught and worried Mrs. Abrams. On the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Abrams."

"What do you do mean? It is?"

"Are you sure?"

"Cause I saw it."

"Let me check. Mmm-hmm."

"I will find it and bring it. Ok, bye." Kurt walks to Finn's room with a mad look on his face and barges through the door.

"Hey! Can you knock?" asked a mad Finn.

"The pocket watch? Where is it?"

"What watch?"

"The one you stole from Mom's box. Look Mrs. Abrams just called me freaking out. It was in the list Finn and she can't find and she thinks she lost it."  
"Maybe she did. Maybe Artie took it."

"Don't even play that Finn. What if I go online am I gonna see it for sale? Is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you Kurt." He gets up to take the pocket watch out of its hiding spot. " I would never sell this."

"Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first born son. Grandpa gave it to dad…"

"And Dad was gonna give it to you."

"Yeah."

"Look Finn it's still yours, ok? Mom promised Mrs. Abrams. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"It's cool not growing old, I get be the eternal badass," said Noah as they were still getting ready for the party.

"Yeah speak for yourself. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness," replied Blaine.

"Heh you're quite funny Blaine. I should have a drink to celebrate." He goes over to the drink corral and sees Kristian's picture. "1864. You and Kristian were the perfect couple. It was **hell** watching you dance with him."

"My happiness was short-lived as you well know."

"I remember. I left the party early to wait for him. You dropped him off and I was waiting inside. You were such a gentleman, gave him a kiss on the cheek. When what he really wanted was…oh well here's to history repeating itself."

Noah starts to take a drink and realizes that there is vervain in it. "I admire your effort Blaine, pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunken sorority chick, you can't roofie a badass. But what hurts is that I feel a little used, I thought that we were having a bro-ment." _Sighs._ "I have to go to the party angry, who knows who I'll do."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey! Long time, no see! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Too much school! REVIEWS=LOVE!:)**

Chapter 11: Parties, Vervain, and Vampires…oh my!

_Arriving to the party was like arriving to the Oscars, everyone knew your name and you were greeted at the door. But only it wasn't like the Oscars because we live in Lima, Ohio and everyone here is boring and only cares about themselves. It's like living in a fishbowl; everyone watching you and tapping on your invisible glass just to get a rise out of you. But tonight will be different, because I'll have Blaine on my arm to show everyone that we're gay and that it is ok. But I still can't shake what 'Cedes told me earlier. What if Blaine really is evil and Noah is the one who should've gone with Kristian? What if Noah is the one that deserves my heart? Noah is handsome but he's too big of a player for me. If he was the kind boy I know he is, underneath all that male bravado, I could see myself ending up with him. But I met Blaine first and I fell for him, he's a person I can see having an actual family with. And even though people don't trust him or thinks a bad person, I think that he's kind-hearted and sweet and doesn't matter what anyone else thinks…right?- Kurt_

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Artie is standing at the door greeting with his parents when he spots Rachel. _I can't let them see her they'll think she's trash for sure. _"Hey um lets go through the back way."

"Why, are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No! It's just that the line's too long and going in the back way will leave more time for us to get better acquainted," he said in a sly, sexy voice.

"He-he ok, but you better not hide me from them the whole night," Rachel said like she was reprimanding Artie.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"That was his favorite scotch, I'm sorry I thought it would work," said Cooper.

"Don't worry I wasn't counting on it to work," responded Blaine.

"You expected it to fail?"

"It did what I wanted, it lowered his guard. He wouldn't expect me to try again so soon."

Cooper hands Blaine a vial of vervain. "It's double of what I put in the scotch."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

As Kurt is still getting ready, he thinks about his earlier conversation with Finn. _"Because it's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the first born son. Grandpa gave it to dad…""And Dad was gonna give it to you."_ He decides to cut his losses and give it back to Finn.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Quinn and Noah are next to arriving at the party and are greeted by Mrs. Abrams.

"Quinn, hi. Don't you gorgeous darling!"

"Hi Mrs. Abrams. I this is my boyfriend Noah."

"Oh. Well welcome!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you; I have been looking forward to this party for quite a while," said Noah.

"Well enjoy," replied Mrs. Abrams was she walked off.

"You want to go get a drink?" asked Noah.

"Yeah," replied Quinn. Quinn was looking around until she spotted her mother. "Hey um wait here."

"You couldn't leave the badge at home?"

"I'm working Hun. Who was the date you tried to sneak past me?"

"It's no one, just a guy."

"He's kind of old for you isn't he?"

"Oh what, I'm chasing the dad that ran out on me?"

"I realize that this is still hard for you-"

"No you know what Mom, just don't talk to me the rest of the night." As she starts to walk away her mother is trying to get her attention.

"Quinn!"

"Come on Noah."

Kurt and Blaine then walk through the doors of the party and Noah sees them and watches them with an angry look on his face.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey, are those your parent's?" asked Blaine as he saw Kurt looking at his parent's wedding rings.

"There's a lot of history here."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Emma!" shouted Logan Fell from across the room.

"Hello Logan," she says with a scowl on her face.

"Hey it's been a long time," says as he tries to hug her.

"But not long enough," she says as she walks away from him.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"_The Founding Families of Lima, Ohio welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this the twenty-fourth of September in the year eighteen hundred and sixty-four_," recited Kurt as he looked at the original guest list. Blaine started to look uncomfortable.

"Look at all these familiar names, Sheriff William Fabray, Mayor Benjamin Abrams. Wait is that Noah Anderson and Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked under suspicion.

"The original Anderson brothers, our ancestors. Tragic story really," said Noah as he walked up to Kurt and Blaine with Quinn.

"We shouldn't bore them with stories of the past."

"It's not boring. Blaine. I would love to hear some Noah."

"But I'm bored. And I want to dance; Noah won't dance with me," whined Quinn. "Could I borrow your date Kurt?"

"Umm I don't really dance."

"Of course you do! You know I have some pretty embarrassing stories to tell about this one, of when he was younger and used to dance to Barney around the house-"Noah was cut off by Blaine.

"Ok! That stuff never happened."

"Haha it's ok if it did! I bet you were adorable."

"Oh he was! Especially in those Toy Story diapers!"

"Quinn I believe you asked me to dance and I would love to."

"Don't forget to show her how to do the worm!" Noah shouted as Blaine walked off with Quinn.

"I am starting to think that you'll go to any length to get my attention."

"I mean that is the main goal."

"Well I don't know who told you, but I don't get around."

"But you see, the thing is, is that you put off these vibes that tell me that you want me."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm leading you on, that was never the intention."

As they were talking, Noah kept getting closer and closer to Kurt and now their standing two inches apart.

"Look how about we go outside, clear the air, start over?"

"If I say yes, will I regret it?"

"Maybe or you could give into temptation and follow me."

"Blaine will wonder where I am…"

"Look, if I know Quinn, they'll be dancing until the party's over. Now come on." Noah holds out his hand for Kurt and he grabs it with his mind telling him it's wrong but his heart telling him to see where this take him.

"Ok."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Looks like Noah and Kurt are going outside," says Quinn as she spots them leaving.

"Well do you want to go outside?"

"No I'd rather dance."

"Well do you mind if I take drink?"

"Just make sure my mom's not watching."

"Here you go."  
"Thank you."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I'm glad you said yes to coming out here with me," said Noah as he and Kurt were walking along the pond.

"Well you said that we were gonna start over, replied a worried Kurt.

"And start over we shall. Hi my name's Noah and you are hot."

Kurt giggled at him and returned his greeting. "Hi I'm Kurt and thanks for the complement."

"Well it wasn't hard to say when you look like that."

"Well look at you turning on the charm."  
"I wish you would've met me before Blaine."  
"Well I'm glad I met you regardless."

"Sometimes I wish that people didn't see me as a dangerous guy. But being a dangerous guy is how I get noticed."

"Maybe if you were nice to people instead of being an ass when you first meet them, people will like you better."

"I wasn't an ass to you."

"Why am I an exception to the rule?"

"You remind me of someone very important to me. And the fact that you are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

"Let me guess, Kristian."

"No. That's what Blaine seems to think. You guys just look alike. You remind me of our mother. She was a sweet woman, never had rude thing to say, accepted you as you were, and cared for everyone."

"What happened to her?"

"She died while giving birth to Blaine. The doctors told her it was either her or the baby. She gave up her life so a little baby boy could have his."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman," said Kurt as he held Noah's hand.

"She was or so I'm told," said Blaine as he walked up to Kurt and Noah.

"Oh hi um how did your dancing go?" asked a surprised Kurt.

"Fine um Quinn wants her date back and so do I."

"Um I'll see you later Kurt," said Noah as he kissed Kurt's hand goodbye.

"That was some conversation I walked in on," said Blaine as he sat down next to Kurt.

"I never knew how much pain he held inside of him."

"That's why I never talk about my family. Too many heartbreaks and secrets."

"Well I hope one **you'll** be to one to tell them to me."

"Are you ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I didn't get all dressed up just to hide in a corner all night, did I?" asked Rachel as she and Artie just sat outside the whole evening.

"No, of course not."

"So then maybe we should go inside."

"No! I-I mean that don't you like it out with just us and no one here to bother us?"

"Your ashamed of me; admit it."

"I'm not ashamed. It's just that my parents-"

"Of course; Mommy and Daddy think I'm trash you decided to hide me out here all night so they wouldn't see me!"

"I don't care about what they think."

"So why don't you introduce me to them?"

"No, that's not a good idea."

"You know what Artie? I'm going home and you can go fuck yourself!"

"Wait! I'm sorry! It's just my parents are squares and they rarely approve of who I date. But I want you stay here with me and-"

"Forget it Artie! I'm leaving!" And she walks out with her head held high and determination on where she wants to go next.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Where have you been?" asked Quinn.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," replied a sarcastic Noah while grabbing Quinn forcefully.

"You know your brother barely danced with me and all he talked about was Kurt."

"Ok just a minute and stand right there." Noah went over to one of the keep sake boxes and pulled out a crystal.

"Um you're not supposed to touch. What is that?"

"A very important crystal."

"How did you know it was there?"

"I put it there."

"When?"

"A long time ago. Tonight I'm taking it back thanks to you."

"What's it for?"

"Never you mind."

"But you can't steal it."

"It's not stealing if it's mine."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey," said Kurt as he walked into the bathroom seeing Quinn.

"Hey. How are things with Blaine?"

"Great, just great."

"Really? My radar must be off cuz I was getting all sorts of other vibes."

"What is that?" asked Kurt as he looked at Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't." She said as Kurt kept noticing Noah's bite marks on her shoulder.

"Oh my god! Quinn what happened?"

"Nothing."

"That does not look like nothing."

"Just leave it alone Kurt ok! It's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Quinn, you look like you've been attacked by a bear and you it's nothing?"

"I don't need your help Kurt so just leave me alone!" yelled Quinn as she stormed out of the bathroom.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Blaine! Oh my god, I just saw Quinn in the bathroom and she bite marks all over her body," yelled a worried Kurt.

"Look, I'm handling it."

"You knew about this all along and you let it continue to happen?"

"Look, Noah is ticking time bomb. One more thing and he could go off."

"It looks like he went off already! It looks like he tried to kill her!"

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Noah as he came up to them.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What's goin on?"

"You know exactly what I mean! I saw Quinn! How could you do that to her? And just when I thought you had one good bone in your body."

"I do! You know me. You know what I think of you."

"Well obviously they're all lies," replies Kurt as he storms off.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Please don't hurt me! He took off my sweater and I got flustered," pleaded Quinn as Noah was rough handling her.

Noah is silent for a while until he starts talking in a calming tone and soothing her. "You make me really crazy, you know that? But its ok, I forgive you."

"I swear I didn't say anything."

"Shh shhh. It's ok. Unfortunately I'm so over you now." He leans in to bite her only to be stopped by the vervain that enters his mouth. He then falls on the ground.

"I knew I could spike your drink. So I spiked hers," said Blaine as he walked up to them. In a flash both Blaine and Noah were gone and Quinn woke up and got off the ground only to find Kurt there by her side.

"Are you ok Quinn?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to go home."

"Are you sure you can make it there by yourself."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"I'm going to help you no matter what you say."

"Yeah ok."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine carried Noah all the way down to the basement of their home and threw him in there only to lock him up so he can get even weaker from the vervain.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Are you certain?" asked Mayor Abrams.

"5 bodies all drained of blood? What else could it be?" asked Sheriff Fabray.

"They've come back," replied Logan Fell.


	12. This is a hangover

**A/N: Sorry for the horribly long update! Please leave reviews and comments! And this chapter will take you on a ride!**

Chapter 12: This is a hangover.

As Noah wakes up he groans and he feels that he been run over by a truck. His head is pounding and feels like if moves all of his energy will be depleted.

"Wh-where's my ring?" asked Noah as he was lying on the ground in pain, his voice was hoarse.

"You won't need it anymore," replied a smug Blaine.

"How long have I been down here?"

"3 days, but that's not nearly enough time."

"What are you doing to me?"

"In the dark ages, when a vampire's actions can threaten to expose us, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them, rather than to punish them."

"You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood."

"You start to lose energy. You'll get weaker and weaker. You won't be able to move or speak. Your skin will desiccate and begin to mummify, a living corpse, unable to hurt anyone."

"So you're just gonna leave me in the basement? Whatever."

"I injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops we can talk in 50 years."

"I'm stronger than you think."

"You keep thinking that. You're not stronger than the vervain, we both know it. I'm sorry; it didn't have to be this way."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt wakes up three days later with the party's events still wracking his brain. He hasn't talked to Blaine in those three days. He doesn't want to be like those annoying clingy people who can't live without their significant other, so he doesn't try to call him. He gets out of his bed to go to the bathroom to find Rachel in there brushing her teeth.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said a disturbed Kurt.

"No it's ok. I'm done actually," replied Rachel nonchalantly.

"Um can I ask why you're in our bathroom?"

"Finn invited me to stay over and now I'm dating your brother."

"Oh well just clean up after you, I guess," replied Kurt in a very confused manner.

After Rachel was done in the bathroom, she went to Finn's room and started talking to him about what happened earlier.

"I think you're in trouble. Kurt just caught me in the bathroom."

"I'm a drug using delinquent, girl in bed doesn't mean sorry." Then they start making out like in Twilight when you see the pain on Edward's face. Yeah, that awkward.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt comes down stairs after he's done with his morning ritual and confronts Emma about what's happened.

"Emma, do you realize what's going on up there?"

"Yup."

"And you have no objections."

"Well he could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner. "

"Ooh, so you're actually going to do it, you're gonna go out with Logan."

"I'm gonna show up and torture him, yes. So have you've heard from Blaine?"

"Not since he left that very vague message on my phone three days ago. 'Hi, um, Kurt, I, um, I have something I have to do, um, I'll, uh explain in few days,'" says Kurt in his Blaine voice as he makes a bowl of cereal.

"Have you called him?"

"Nope. Not going to either."

"And you're ok with everything?"

Kurt slams down the milk, with a huff, and says, "No I'm not ok with any of it and I'm not gonna cry about it either. You know I was gonna write in my diary this morning then I thought, 'what am I gonna write?' You see I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic people whose world stops spinning because of their boyfriend…or girlfriend."

"Ok then."

"I'll be fine." And Kurt leaves to go to school.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"He's awake. He's weak, but probably best to stay out of the basement. He may be weak, but he's still Noah," says Blaine as he warns Cooper before going to school.

"You're going to school?"

"I came here to live a real life, it's time I got back to that. And Kurt, if he's still talking to me."

"Why haven't you called him?"

"What am I supposed to say? Feed him another lie? I hate lying to him Coop; I'm not good at it. He already thinks I'm hiding something."

"What choice do you have? You came back here because you want to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was gonna happen."

Blaine leaves the house heading towards school, hoping Kurt will still talk to him.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I remember the party, I remember Noah. He was being scary and kissing my neck or biting my neck. I passed out, it's like there are holes in my memory. Maybe I let him bite me," said Quinn as she trying to remember the party's events and talking to Mercedes about it.

"And why would you do that?" asked Mercedes as she was looking at the candle in her hand.

"Can we just not talk about it, ok? I don't want to talk about Noah, don't want to talk about any of it. Just want to go back to normal. What are doing with that candle?"

"Um, nothing. What's this?"

"Noah gave it to me, well he was going to give it to me. All I know is that it's mine now."

"It's ugly."

"Then get your grubby hands off of it."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"The 'Sexy Suds' car wash is tomorrow and the football team and band have committed…well not all the band, just the ones who can pull of a bikini. I want in your face sexy, I mean it's a fundraiser for god sake," said Quinn as she walks down the hall with her groupies putting up fliers.

"Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened," said Kurt as he and Mercedes heard Quinn's whole lecture.

"She's in denial."

"Hey," said Blaine as he walked to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey, you know I gotta go be somewhere right now," said Mercedes as she left the awkward moment.

"Look, I'm sorry I've haven't called you in the past few days."

"No worries, I'll live."

"I was dealing with Noah."

"And did you? Deal with Noah?"

"Yes, yeah."

"For four days?"

"You have every right to be upset, but can I explain it all to you please?"

"Sure when?"

"I gotta be home after school, but the grill at four?"

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"Blaine, where's Noah? He has some serious apologizing to do," asked Quinn as she came up to Kurt and Blaine.

"He's gone, Quinn."

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not coming back. I'm sorry." Blaine walks away leaving Kurt there with Quinn.

"This is a good thing Quinn," said Kurt trying to reason with Quinn.

"I know that."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey Sammy, have you seen Blaine?" asks Kurt when he sees Sam playing pool by himself.

"No, but if you want to kill some time, um, we can rack." Kurt seems skeptical. "Come we've have played forever," reasons Sam.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine comes home to see Noah attacking Cooper, trying to drink his blood. After a while Blaine almost breaks Noah's hand and Noah retracts from the fight.

"Keep it up Noah; more energy you expend, the faster you die."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"And there's Rachel all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up," complains Kurt to Sam as they play pool.

"Yeaah, I'm not gonna lie, your brother and my sister, it's weird," says Sam.

"Yeah." Kurt gets a message on his phone.

"How late is he?"

_Sighs._ "Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong though, which means I'm not talking boy problems with you."

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were never best friends or anything."

_Sighs._ "Ok. Here goes, what do you think of Blaine? Is he a good guy?"

"Why what's he done?"

"Not anyone thing he's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something he doesn't want me to know which makes me want to know all the more."

"What like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

"No of course not, but what do we know about him?"

"He's great at football, a little bit of a loner, and, as much as I hate to say it, he might be a nice guy."  
"So you think that I'm just being paranoid?"

"I think you should talk to him."

"Talk to whom?" Sam and Kurt turn to see Blaine standing there. "I'm so sorry that I'm late."

"What happened?" asked a curious Kurt.

"I got held up."

"Is everything ok?"

"There was this thing with my uncle."

"And you couldn't call to tell me that you were gonna be an hour late?"

"Ok! You two have fun," says Sam. He starts to walk away leave.

"Wait Sam!" said Kurt running up to Sam. "Thank you for being here. I really appreciate it. And I know we've haven't talked in a while, but I miss you." Then Kurt hugs Sam after the longest time.

"I'll always be here for you. Even though we're not together anymore, I still love you. But don't let what I just said stop you from being with Blaine, ok? He really likes you and I don't blame him. Now I have to go and don't let what's happened get to you."

"Sam you always know what to say and how to make me feel better. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye Sammy."

"He really loves you," said Blaine.

"I know he does," replied Kurt.

"But I am really sorry. It was unavoidable."

"What was unavoidable?" Blaine doesn't answer for a while. "Ok."

"No wait Kurt. Please?"

_Sighs._ "No. Blaine don't you get it? Every question gets vague answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?"

"I know you. My god," says a weird old man.

"I'm sorry?" asked Blaine

"I know you, how can it be?" the old man asked himself.

"I think you have the wrong person, sir."

"You've haven't aged a day."

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Blaine walks with Kurt. "Can I take you home? So we can talk about it? I that ok?"  
"Wait. What was that?"

"I-I-I don't know. It was nothing."

"Right, nothing. Ok, um, I gotta go Blaine."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

_I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you.~ Kurt_

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"You ok?" asked Finn.

"Is Rachel in there?" Kurt asked back.

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?" Finn comes in to sit on his bed.

"I'm miserable."

"You should go get something to eat." Kurt walks downstairs to get something to eat.

"Emma? Emma?" But he hears clatter going on in the kitchen. "Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt walks in and sees Blaine cooking.

"Dinner."

"But why—"

"Finn told me that Chicken Parmesan is your favorite. And I happen to be a good cook."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."

"You want to know me right? Well I figure if you're gonna dump me, you should at least know who you're dumping. So let's start with Kristian."

"Blaine…"

"He was the most beautiful man I ever met. He had this perfect pale skin and he had this laugh that was ridiculous, his laugh made you laugh. And he was fun; he knew how to have a good time. But Kristian was also very impatient, very entitled, selfish, and impulsive. Enter Noah he claims that he was there first, I don't know. I do know that I did some things that I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret was not able to make it right before he died. I miss him, but I'm no longer crippled by his loss."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"It was nice what you did for Blaine; very romantic," said Rachel in Finn's room.

"Well I was feeling romantic."

"Look what I found…'Kurt Hummel; take one every four days every six hours, as needed for pain,'" read Rachel as she read Kurt's pill bottle to Finn.

"Look that's left over from the car accident."

"Then he won't miss them." Rachel tries to crush the pills with Finn's pocket watch.

"Don't use that, that's an antique. I feel like we're always getting high."

"That's the beauty of choice."

"Well then let's choose not to. I mean we don't have to be high all the time right?"

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"I'm an avid reader; huge Fitzgerald fan. Gatsby is a masterpiece. I think _Seinfeld_ is the best American TV show in the past 20 years, but _I Love Lucy _is the best all time show," said Blaine in the kitchen with Kurt cooking dinner.

"Here let me help," says Kurt.

"As far as music, I like mainly pop and top 40, but I do like some soft rock and punk any day of the year. If you ever wanted to, I could even listen to Show tunes, just for you. And I even like that on Miley song." Kurt starts judging Blaine. "Easy."

"What? I didn't say anything." They start to flirt with their eyes as Kurt is still cutting and when Blaine turns away he cuts his finger. "Ahh, ow."

"What are you ok?"

"Um yeah I'm ok." Kurt runs over to sink and washes his hand while Blaine feels the blood that Kurt left on the knife. The vampire sneaks up on him and Kurt sees his face in the reflection of the window. "Your face."

"Uh yeah I think I got something in my eye."

"Blaine…hey. Blaine." Blaine calms himself down so he can turn around. "I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations.

"It's part of your job." They start to look into each other's eyes and Blaine leans forward to kiss Kurt.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"No friend discounts, no freebees, no pay laters. We are not running a charity here," said Quinn as she explained it to Kurt

"No were not," said Kurt in an annoyed voice.

"Hey," said Blaine, walking up to them.

"Hey," replied Kurt.

"The event is called 'Sexy Suds' ya know," said Quinn as she walked away.

"Did we just get scolded?" asked Blaine.

"And judged, yes," replied Kurt. "I think you have to take your jacket off."

"You have to go first."

"Fine." Kurt starts to take off his shirt but he gets stuck and Blaine has to help him. "That was so not sexy."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for."

"You know you keep saying things like and that'll give people the wrong impression."

"How?"

"Like how much you love to take your shirt off and how you're a very hot person."

"So I'm hot you say."

"Yes, very and just so you know…," Kurt leans in to whisper in his ear. "…you've melted my popsicle."

"I think that I melted it a long time ago." He leans in to kiss Kurt and Sam is looking at them from afar.

"Hey none of the ex-boyfriend brooding stuff," reasons Mercedes.

"It's just hard. I still love him," replies Sam.

"You just have to give it time. You'll move on soon enough." A car comes up behind Mercedes and tells another girl she has to take it. "Hey Clare, this one's yours."

"Look guy, your car is a piece of shit. We could wash it but it'll still be a piece of shit," says Clare.

"Look, you don't have to be a bitch to him," replied Mercedes.

"Whatever." As Clare starts to fill up her bucket Mercedes starts to use her magic mojo and the hose water blows up in Clare's face.

"AHHH! Somebody help me!"

"Hold on! You gotta be careful Clares," says Sam as he helps Clare with the hose.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"You're getting soap in your ring," said Kurt.

"It's fine," replied Blaine.

"I noticed that Noah has one too. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah it's the family crest from the Italian renaissance."

"Oh, it's a stone."

"It's called _Lapiz Latzulli._"

"You should really take it off, I can put it my bag."

"No, really. Thank you though." Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt.

"We need more towels." Kurt walks over to Quinn and asks for more towels.

"I'll get some more. Watch for me please."

"Sure. That'll be $20, sir." Kurt looks up at the man and it's the same man from the day before. "I saw you last night, at the grill, with my friend."

"I thought I saw someone last night."

"His name's Blaine Anderson."

"It couldn't be; just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you've seen him before?"

"When I first moved here I stayed at the Anderson boarding house. Blaine was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean none of us knew he was here until the attack."

"Attack?"

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal, in the woods, behind the house."

"His uncle? Cooper?"

"Mmm-mm Joseph."

"I'm sorry sir I don't I'm familiar with this story."

"Well how could you, it was years ago."

"Grandpa, you have to go. Mom wants you home," said Clare. "He wasn't bothering you were he? He's a little altzheimy."

"No he actually very sweet. Wait, sir. Are you sure the man that you saw was Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes. I remember his ring, his brother…"

"Noah?"

"Yes, Blaine and Noah Anderson."

"When was this?"

"It was early June, 1953. Yeah, 1953."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Quinn finally let you free?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah I don't know where she went, she abandoned me," replied Kurt like everything was ok. "Hey, I realized never earlier that your family was from Italy."

"Yeah, I know Anderson isn't Italian, but I'm pretty sure you can tell by my skin tone."

"Right duh. But are there any other Andersons in Ohio?"

"My Uncle Cooper."

"Where did everyone else go?"

"They just spread out. Why?"

"Just trying to learn more about you."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Where are you taking me?" asked Finn.  
"We can't hide out in your room the whole time," replied Rachel. As it turns out Rachel was taking him to the cemetery where the local druggies hung out on a daily basis.

"Look Rach, when I said I didn't want to get high all the time, I meant it."

"Then just keep me company."

"Hey Rach!" greeted a local druggie who sometimes gave Rachel his hook-up.

"Hey guys, this is Finn Hudson and he's with me now."

"You're not gonna narc on us right?" asked a druggie.

"Yeah totally, no narc-ing."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Your car was done an hour ago," says Kurt to Emma.

"And you're saying that out loud, why?"

"Hi. Kurt, right? I think I met you once when you were nine," greeted Logan.

"Which is the level of your emotional maturity, out of 100," replied Emma.

"Ouch and here I thought that we were making progress."

"Is he enough in your good graces to do me favor? If so, is you say yes I promise a date with Emma."

"Kurt!"

"What exactly is the favor?"

"Do you guys have any news reports from the '50s? I need it for a project."

"Yeah at the station."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

All throughout the week Quinn has been hearing Noah call her name to help him. She hasn't responded but it has just hit a breaking point. She walked all the way to the boarding house and tried to let him out. She unlocked the door, but Cooper appeared behind her and told her to run. She sprinted upstairs. Cooper tries to lock the door back but was too slow and Noah snaps his neck dead. As Noah runs upstairs, he trips and falls on the rug. As soon as he gets back up, Quinn opens the door and he starts to burn.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Sweeper duty," says Clare as she comes up to Mercedes.

"What?"

"You have to sweep the pavement."

"It's a car wash, it's already clean."

"Quinn left so that puts me in charge."

_ Sighs. _"Great." Mercedes starts to use her magic again so that fire is made out of the water. The fire starts to spread and lights a car on fire. Blaine sees what has happened and tries to shake her out of it.

"Mercedes. 'Cedes."

"What just happened?"

"You were in some kind of trance."

"Did I do this?"

"I think so."

"No one else saw did they?"

"No I don't think so."

"Don't tell anybody, please? Not even Kurt?"

"No I won't tell."

"Thank-you." And she runs away from the car wash.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"We digitized all our archives last year so you can pull it up on the screen. What is it you're looking for?" explained Logan.

"An incident from 1953. If it even happened, at the old Anderson boarding house," said Kurt. Logan's cell phone starts to ring and tells him that there's a fire.

"Sorry, I have to go. Can you believe that there's actually news to report? So just type in keywords into the database and it's all pretty easy."

"Ok, thank-you."

"Oh and can you put in a good word for me with Emma?"

"You got it."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey, have you seen Kurt?" asked Blaine to Sam.

"Nope, not for a while."

"You think she went home?"

"Not sure. Wait! I'm not sayin' this for you, but he's big on trust. So whatever you're holdin' back from her, more you hide, the he won't stop 'til he figures it out."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"_This is Franklin Fell reporting live from the Anderson boarding house, where a brutal animal attack has resulted in tragedy. Hey, they're bringing out the body, let's have a closer look." Franklin sees Blaine. "Is that the nephew?" The camera zooms in on Blaine._

As Kurt is watching he can't believe that the old man was telling the truth. He looks at the video and can't believe that Blaine is on the screen.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine walks into the house and sees Noah's crow on the ground. Then he runs downstairs to see Cooper dead on the ground.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

_Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There's nothing that defies natural thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are and not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible, I'm not a believer, and I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, who never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood. ~ Kurt_

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Hey, man you ok?" asked Rachel.

"Come here, come here," said Noah.

"You don't look good."

"Come closer. I have something I have to tell you." Rachel walks over to him and grabs before he falls over and as you can guess, he sinks his fangs into her and feeds on her.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Blaine finds his stake to kill Noah and runs to the front door. He opens it and finds Kurt on the other side.

"What are you?" asked Kurt.


	13. Who am I dating?

**A/N: Ok, I'm officially the worst updater in the history of mankind. I'm sorry I've kept you all waiting! I'll try! It's just with everything that's happened in the past few weeks, I haven't been able to write. So I wrote this chapter as fast I could to make up for lost time. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 13

_Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die.__That's the world we live in.__How can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never grows old, who never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood._ ~ Kurt

Dashing to the door, Blaine grabbed his stake that he was going to kill Noah with and opens the door to Lima in 1864.

**1864**

Blaine is standing at the door with his suit and all cleaned and pressed; waiting for the arrival of one Mr. Kristian Bianchi. The carriage stops has Blaine's heart beats faster and faster. Finally, Kristian emerges from the carriage with his vest, bowtie, and slacks looking like a vision in Blaine's eyes. As Kristian takes in his surroundings, his eyes fall upon Blaine as they size each other up; looking at each other, admiring each other. Blaine coolly walks down the steps wanting to introduce himself to Kristian.

"You must be Mr. Bianchi?" asked Blaine as he did a little bow.

"Please call me Kristian," he said in a soothing, higher pitched voice than most men, but that's what Blaine love the most about him. Then Blaine, being the gentleman that he is, takes Kristian's gloved hand and places a kiss upon it.

**Modern**

"What are you?" asked Kurt. After a still silence he asks again, "What are you?"

After pregnant pause, Blaine answers, "You know."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

"It's not possible, it can't be." Blaine moves to close the door, but as he does Kurt shies away from him.

"Everything you know and everything you've ever believed in is going to change. Are you prepared for that?"

Kurt asks again, "What are you?"

After another pause, Blaine answers, "I'm a vampire."

"I shouldn't have come here. I should've stayed home."

"Please."

"No, stay away from me." Then Kurt runs from Blaine in a haste to get to his car. Then Blaine uses his super speed to catch-up to Kurt at Kurt's car.

_Gasps_ "How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me. There are things I have to explain!" Blaine takes ahold of Kurt and tries to reason with him.

"Let me go! Just let me go!" Kurt runs away from Blaine, gets into his car and speeds home. Kurt runs all the way upstairs and checks on Finn. When he sees that he's fine, Kurt goes to his room and starts to undress for bed.

"Kurt," says Blaine.

_"__Gasps," _Kurt tries to run away, but Blaine catches him.

"I would never hurt you. Please listen to me. You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks? All those people who died? Rachel?"

"That wasn't me that was Noah."

"Noah?"

"Yes, I don't drink human blood. I choose to drink off animal blood to survive. Noah doesn't. But I'm pleading with you Kurt, don't tell anyone."

"How can you ask me to do that?"

"Because you knowing this is dangerous. Knowing this could cause you harm and I love you too much for that. Ok? Kurt I love you and I want to promise me that you won't tell anyone. I need you to trust me."

"Just go and leave me alone."

"Please Kurt talk to me."

"Just go. If you mean me no harm you'll leave me alone."

"Ok," said Blaine in a defeated voice. Kurt turns away and Blaine departs out the window. Kurt realizes this and locks his window shut for the night.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Noah is finishing the meal he hasn't been able to have in days. But oddly enough he still leaves one person alive, Rachel. Thinking that he needs his daylight ring, he steals a phone calls Blaine.

"Hello?" answers Blaine.

"I want my ring," demands Noah.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Breadstix, I just had a buffet. Where's my ring?"

"I don't have it. What have you done?"

"Noooo, what have you done? You were the one stuffed and starved me in the basement, so whatever or whoever I've done, it's your fault."

"You're being careless. How many more animal attacks is this town going to have to go through?"

"I know how to cover my tracks, little bro. Now where's my ring?"

"I gave it to Cooper to hide. You shouldn't have killed him."

"Hehehe I almost believed that. Now where is it?"

"Look, I'll give it back to you, I just need time."

"What you FedEx to Rome? Where is it?"

"I'll get it back!"

"You better; cause if you don't the next person I visit is Kurt."

"Look, I already want you dead, don't give me another reason."

"Enough will the empty threats you know that I'm bad ass and you know that I will tear you apart."

"Will that be after I give you the ring?"

"Just get it!"

"Oh and one more thing, Kurt will never forgive you." Noah hangs up the phone and wonders what Blaine means by that.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt lays restless in his bed, thinking about all that has happened in the past 24 hours. There's only one person he can talk to and hopes he will be willing to listen. He calls him up at 3:00 in the morning.

"Sam?" asks Kurt in whimpering voice.

"Kurt? Are you ok? You sound like you're crying," says a worried Sam.

"I'm fine it's just Blaine turned out to have a lot skeletons in his closet."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Yes, but I can't cause he told me not to tell anyone. And I think that nobody would believe me."

"I would believe you."

"That's why I love you Sam; always know how to make me feel better."

"Yeah I love you too."

Kurt smiles at what Sam just said. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"Just get some sleep, I know you and you're gonna be restless all night."

"Thanks Sammy."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely. Bye Sammy."

"Bye."

As it turns out, Blaine heard their conversation, and he's now sitting on Kurt's front porch crying to himself, waiting for the sun to rise.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt wakes up the next morning wanting write in his journal but doesn't have the ability to. No words, no means to comprehend his thought; so he decides to start on his morning routine and face the day.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"You said that you would explain everything to me so that's why I asked to meet here. When you read about vampires it's a world of fiction. What's the reality?" asked a determined Kurt.

"I can tell you anything that you want to know," replies Blaine

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow sunlight's not a problem for you?"

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decoration."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive but not as strong as Noah. He can very powerful that way."

"And yet you let him get involved with Quinn?"

"Forcing Noah to do something is a difficult task. He's still cut up about our mother and what happened when we were turned."

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten, using a form of mind control. If he wanted to kill her he would've."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No it's not and I realize that but this the truth I tried to hide from you for so long. This is why I lied to countless times."

"Are there anymore others?"

"Not in Lima, not anymore."

"Anymore?"

"There was time when Lima was very much aware of vampires, hell this state was aware. But it didn't end well for anybody. That's it's imperative that you keep our kind a secret."

"I can't promise you that."

"Kurt, just give me this afternoon to explain anything and everything to you. After today, any information I give to you will be your choice on how you deal with it. Just give me today, please?"

Kurt nods his head "yes" for the sake sounding stupid with what he's learning.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Where are you Blaine? I'm trapped in the house, I'm bored and annoyed, and I don't well with bored and annoyed! Bring me my ring!" yells Noah as he leaves an angry voice mail.

"Don't bleed out on the couch!" yells Noah to Rachel. Noah looks at the bite wound he gave her and starts to chuckle. "I got you good. Well you're not gonna be any fun today." _Sighs._ "I'm sooo gonna regret this." Noah bites his wrist and shoves it into Rachel's mouth so she can heal.

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

Kurt stops the car in the middle of the woods and gets out with Blaine.

"Why are we here?" questions Kurt.

"I just wanted to show you something," reasons Blaine.

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"This used to be my home."

"This looks so…"

"Old? It's because it is."

"Wait how long have you…?"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh…my…God."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm gonna hold anything back. It'll be the truth and you'll soon see why I kept it from you. Half a century before the boarding house was built, this was our home. Noah and I were both born here. The Anderson brothers…best friends."

**1864**

"Wait, where'd you learn this game?" asks 17 year old Blaine.

"Learned it at camp. Some officer picked it up from Harvard," replied 22 year old Noah.

"Wait, what are the rules?"

"Who needs rules? Mind if I join you?" questioned Kristian as he came out of the boarding house.

"Uh… you could get hurt. Um... my brother likes to play rough," says Blaine, catching his breath as Noah is sizing up Kristian.

"Somehow I think that you play rougher," says Kristian seductively with his smooth voice. Kristian steals the ball from Blaine and starts to run away giggling.

"Why are you standing there? That's clearly a boy who wants to be chased. If you don't, I will," says Noah as he runs to catch up with Kristian and Blaine run after him.

**Modern**

"You knew Kristian in 1864? Noah made it see that…" says Kurt.  
"He was trying to make it seem that I wasn't over him," replied Blaine.

"All because you loved the same man…145 years ago?"

"He wasn't just any man."

**1864**

Kristian is running and giggling through the rose garden trying to play keep away from Blaine and trying to win the race that they were having.

"Ha! I win, what's my prize?" asked Kristian.

"What do you want it to be?" asked a sly Noah as he sat in the garden watching them.

"They extended your leave?" asked a confused Blaine.

"I was simply having too much fun to be in the army," explained Noah.

"Your loyalty to the confederacy astounds me," said Blaine. And Blaine and Noah hug like if they've haven't seen each other in years.

"Well this is good news for me," interrupts Kristian.

"And why is that Mr. Kristian?" asks Noah.

"Because I'll have both of you here to entertain me. First and foremost, I need someone to escort me to the Founders Ball," explains Kristian.

"I would be honored," said Blaine and Noah at the same time; leaves it very awkward.

"Both Anderson brothers coming to my rescue. Who to choose?" Kristian asks himself as he walks away from them.

**Modern**

"He chose me. I escorted him to the ball," said Blaine.

"The first founder's party. Where you signed the registry," Kurt thought aloud.

"I didn't care that I got something my brother wanted. I didn't care if I hurt him. All I knew was that I wanted Kristian to myself."

"So Noah was upset?"

"That's the thing about Noah; he doesn't get mad, he gets even."

_NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB_

"Wow! That shower was sooo great!" says Rachel as she walks down the stairs of the boarding house as she looks in the mirror to see that her bite is gone. "Wait. What did you give me?"

"Some blood, you loved it," replied a bored Noah.

"I did? Wait, I'm confused. How did I get here?"

Noah starts to use his compulsion on Rachel. "We met in the woods, you passed out, I attacked you, I killed all of your friends, I brought you here, fed you some blood and you love it, and now we're gonna party until the sun goes down."

"Ok, but first can I have some more blood? It tasted so good."

"Only if I can." Then Rachel gives Noah her wrist and he giver his and they start to suck each other.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What Noah wants, Noah usually gets. I didn't know it at the time but, it turned out Noah was with him that night too," says Blaine.

"So Noah stole Kristian from you?"

"As it turned out, Kristian wasn't ours to steal."

**1864**

Blaine flashes back to the memory of him and Kristian and their first time. They make out and they roll around on the bed for infinite period of time. You hear sighs and breathy moans as Blaine places kisses on Kristian's neck. Blaine takes time to learn Kristian's body, to memorize every inch of his body. You can easily tell this guy is whipped because of what he says next.

"I will love you forever."

"Forever is a very long time," replied a cynical Kristian

"Not long enough." And Blaine starts kissing Kristian's neck and placing hickeys all of his body. As this happens, the vampire comes out in Kristian. He grabs Blaine's head and clamps down on Blaine's neck and sucks his blood for all it's worth.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine wakes up the next morning confused as ever. He touches his neck and feels the desiccated blood left from Kristian's midnight snack.

"Good morning," says Kristian as he sees Blaine wake up. "Leave the room please," says Kristian in his soothing voice as his maid tightens his corset. "You're upset," he says to Blaine.

"Your face…you looked like a demon," says a bewildered Blaine.

"But you're not afraid."

"Get away from me."

"It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will not tell anyone," says Kristian as he uses his compulsion. "We will go on exactly as we have."

"Yes we will go on," Blaine repeats.

_Chuckles _"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us; you, me, and Noah. No rules."

**Modern**

"He could control my mind and Noah's. Kristian compelled us to keep it a secret from the other. Kristian wanted all of us to be together, forever," clarified Blaine. "Didn't work out that way, but Noah and I were never the same again."

"Is that Noah's ring?" questioned Kurt. Blaine nods yes. "Blaine, keep it hidden."

"Kurt if I don't give this ring back to him, he'll retaliate in the one way he know he'll hurt me."

"And how is that?" asked an exasperated Kurt.

"By hurting you."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I am so over Artie. All he did was hurt me and made me feel like I was useless and unimportant," claims Rachel as she dances around to music. "Finn on the other hand has always liked me and treated me like I was a person."

"Finn huh? Kurt's brother?"

"Yeah Kurt used to date my brother so they were always together and Finn would be there and would always hang around and me got a crush on me."

"I'm bored of this talking let's dance!" And so they did, for hours, and to the same song it seems like. Until they get to Blaine's room and trash all his belongings and Noah picks up the picture of Kristian.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"My birth mom spends most of her time in New York with her new family. Did you know that my parents are now two gay guys? Well anyway, they found her for me and it didn't work out. Sam and I were both devastated, so it was us against the world."

"Your life is so pathetic."

Rachel sniffs, "Yeah. But Sam has it so easy, people actually like him. They all think I'm too shallow 'cuz I know I'm destined for great things."

"You are really annoying."

"That's what people say I am."

"But you know I can take away all that pain away."

"How?"

"This." Noah snaps her neck and she falls to the floor like dead weight.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"What happened? I remembered dancing," believed a disordered Rachel.

"I killed you," said a composed Noah.

"What?"

"You're dead."

"I'm dead?"

"Let's not make a big deal out of this. You drank my blood, I killed you, and now you have to feed to finish the process."

"You're crazy! I can't be dead! I have to be on Broadway!"

"Well things are about to get really freaky."

"I just want to go home!"

"You need to feed on blood and until have it, you're gonna feel very out of it."

"Come on move!"

"Damn, even when you're dead you're still a pain in the ass!"

"I'm going home now."

"You're right; you should go and go to Finn's house. Tell Kurt I said hi and if you see Blaine tell him to call me!"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

There were several doorbell rings and knocks until Finn opened the door to let Rachel in.

"My head is killing me and my eyes are on fire!" Rachel sobs.

"Rach, what's wrong?" asked a worried Finn.

"Nothing. What have you got to eat?" Rachel ran into the kitchen and ripped open the refrigerator door.

"Are you messed up Rach? It's the middle of the day."

"Could you not talk so loud?! My head hurts!" She started pulling out every food she could find and shoveled it all into her mouth.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Blaine opens the car door for Kurt. But Kurt stops to ask you one more question. "The mind control…did you ever do that to me?"

"No. That necklace I gave you contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Noah and his influences, but I also wanted to protect you from me. Kurt, you should never take that necklace off. No matter what happens today or how you feel about me, you know that you free to make your own decisions."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Where is she?" asked a concerned Sam.

"She's in here," answered Finn. They both ran to the kitchen to find Rachel sitting in the floor, still stuffing her face with dark sunglasses covering up her eyes.

"Rach? Are you ok?" asked an anxious Sam.

"No. Sammy, my gums hurt and my jaw hurts. There's something in my gums."  
"Let me see."

"No! It hurts too much."

"Rach, don't be like that." reasoned Sam.

"Just turn it off!"

"Turn what off?" asked Finn.

"The talking! Just stop!" yelled Rachel. Kurt and Blaine come in and see Rachel in her "state".

"What's going on?" asked Kurt Blaine looks around at the kitchen and soon figures out what's happening.

"She's really messed up," replied Sam.

"Kurt step back. Rachel, look at me. Focus, focus. Guys, get her upstairs and close the shades, she's gonna be fine."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" asks Kurt after Sam, Finn, and Rachel goes upstairs.

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning into what?"

"A vampire," answers Blaine.

"What?"

"Noah must've gotten to her; she fed on him and he killed her with his blood still in her system. But she hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"Ok so how does she complete her transformation?"

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Rachel may have a few more hours until she has to feed," circumstances Blaine.

"She's upstairs with Finn right now," states Kurt as he paces back and forth.

"They're ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her right now."

"But what happens when she figures that out?"

"Right now she's forgotten all of the things that have happened to her. But as she loses her humanity and slowly feels the hunger for human life, her memories will come back and she will want to kill and will have no reserve for humans. She'll have to make a choice."

"The same choice you made?"

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"I'm sorry I was so much trouble," said Rachel.

"Hey, it's ok. You just need to sleep it off ok?" said Finn.

"I'm scared Finn."

"I won't let anything happen to you ok?"

"Ok."

"I promise. As long as you're with me, you'll always be safe." Rachel hugs Finn and she starts to feel something build up inside of her and she has urge to bite his neck; but he only hugs her tighter. She runs out of the room and down the stairs before she can bite him.

"Rach! Rachel!" yells Sam as he runs outside and Rachel is nowhere to be found. Finn, Kurt, and Blaine run outside after Sam.

"She was fine and then she freaked out on me."

"I'm gonna go look for her! Call me if you hear anything!" shouts Sam as he run to his truck.

"I can trace her," says Blaine.

"Go and hurry!" replies Kurt.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Logan Fell walks through the woods with an invention called the Gilbert watch, which was made in 1864 to track Vampires. The dial on the compass spins and spins until it lands on one spot. Logan calls Sheriff Fabray to tell her that he thinks he found something near the old cemetery.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Maybe we should call Sam," says an anxious Finn.

"He'll call when he finds her," replies an irritated Kurt.

"Well what are we supposed to do?"

"We wait; it's all we can do."

"I have no idea what's wrong with her."

"She'll be fine. It'll all be fine." Just then the doorbell rings and both Kurt and Finn go to answer it.

_Gasps _Kurt tries to close the door on Noah can't because of Noah's superhuman strength. "Finn go upstairs."

"You're afraid of me. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that Blaine told you everything."

"Stay away from me you jackass."

"Whoa, whoa, there's no need to be rude; I'm just looking for Blaine. Can I come in? Oh wait, I already can." Noah drives himself through the door as Kurt steps away from him. "We can cut to the chase if you want; I'm not gonna kill you yet, that wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So, where's Blaine?"

"He's out looking for Rachel."

"Don't look at me with those judgy, gorgeous, blue eyes," says Noah as he walks closer and closer to Kurt. "You'll thank me later."

"Did you thank Kristian?" Noah is stunned by the question that he moves away from Kurt while trying seem like he wasn't bothered by the question.

"Blaine told you the whole life story huh?"

"I got enough."

"Oh I doubt that. Tell my brother I'm looking for him. And for the record, I meant what I said about your eyes," says Noah ass he leaves the house.

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

Rachel is crying in the woods, where she has been hiding all this time. Blaine finally finds her and tries to talk some sense into her.

"Rachel?"

"I'm starting to remember things. What he is what he said? I remember you, the hospital. The rooftop; it's all coming back to me."

"I'm so sorry. Noah had no right to do this to you."

"He said that I need to feed; what will happen if I don't?"

"You will weaken quickly and it'll all just be over."

"I'll be dead. I don't want this."

"I know, it'll be ok. I can help you."

"Is it better? Will I be better?" Rachel sobs uncontrollably and only asks for one thing. "Will you take me home? Can I go home?"

"Ok." Unexpectedly, a bullet whizzes through the air and hit hits Blaine square in the chest. He doubles over and Rachel tries to help him but doesn't know what to do. She screams for help as she sees Logan Fell try to stake Blaine. But then a miracle happens and Noah comes out of nowhere to bite Logan before he can do anything (so y'alls can breathe now). Noah throws Logan on the ground and pulls the bullet out of Blaine's chest. Rachel sees the blood coming out of Logan's neck and her vampire urges her to feed.

"If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me. Hand me my ring," says Noah.

"Rachel, no!" Unfortunately, Rachel gave into the urge and starts to feed on Logan.

"I'm sorry," she sobs and she runs away to home.

"Ooops."

NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB~NKB

"Oh my God Blaine! Are you ok?" Kurt asks frantically as he sees Blaine walk up to his porch.

"It's fine; I'm fine. I couldn't stop Rachel."

"What does that mean?"

"She fed and then I lost her."

"Oh my God."

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her and I'll show her that she can live like I do."

"What will we tell Finn? And Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean lie?"

"I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and I'll keep your secret but I can't be with you Blaine. I'm sorry I just can't." Kurt turns away from Blaine to go back in the house, but Blaine stops him.

"Kurt! Just so you know, everything with Kristian and Noah, only means that I'm gonna fight for you. I'm not giving up on what we have. I love you." Then he kisses Kurt, pouring everything he can into it. To say everything he wants to say but can't; to Kurt that he'll love him for as long he can.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I can't forgive you right now." Kurt leaves Blaine to go inside and leans against the door to slide all the way to the floor and sobs.


End file.
